


Something in Common

by Poltergeist897



Series: Young Love, First Love [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Memories, Daddy Issues, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poltergeist897/pseuds/Poltergeist897
Summary: Nero has daddy issues and so does V.(A continuation to Nero’s Game)





	1. Chapter 1

When V had first lost his virginity, it had been when he was 16, to his next door neighbour, Jared Wallis. 

God, that takes him back.

Back to a time of an extremely lonely and insufferable childhood. 

He and his mother had been in a car accident when he was only six years old, his mother died at the scene and V had been left in a critical condition (“fighting for his life” as the newspapers had put it). 

He recovered, thankfully, (though his broken hip never quite healed) but V’s father wasn’t convinced. He’d lost his wife and had almost lost his only child, his precious son and he would be damned if it almost happened again. 

V’s life changed as soon as he was discharged from hospital. Gone were the days of freedom and hello to imprisonment in his own home! V was removed from school (“you’ll get a far better education at being homeschooled than you’ll ever get in a public or private school.” his father had told him) and was taught 6 days a week from 8 in the morning till 4 in the afternoon with half an hour breaks at 10:30 and 12:30 for lunch and to use the restroom. 

What was worse was that on Saturday afternoons his father would come and ‘inspect’ how V was doing, waltzing into the study dressed in a pressed shirt and designer jeans looking as casual as he could in brogues. He’d never talk to V’s tutor, only ever addressing his questions to his son, asking him what he was working on. When V would tell him, his father would scoff and turn to sneer at the now cowering tutor. “Why are you teaching him that? He doesn’t need to know that!”

The tutor would gulp, sputtering out about how it was a part of the school and educational curriculum before they’d be rudely cut off by V’s father who’d demand they teach his son a topic of HIS choice. In a way, it did benefit V to learn some of the topics that his father picked for him, even if no one else in his age group was learning such subjects (what kind of man insists that you need to learn about the holocaust at seven years old?). 

Although intelligent for his age, the stress of working for such long hours on subjects that only children twice his age were supposed to learn was about to take its toll on V and at the age of 9, he had his very first panic attack. 

It was Saturday afternoon and his father had yet again dropped in to see if V had learnt his spellings. All was going well at first, his tutor would ask him to spell a word and he’d spell it vocally for him. He spelt the first five correctly and confidently, like always, never once wavering or giving it a second thought. 

“Spell ‘indict’.” Said his tutor, not even looking up from the sheet of paper he was reading them from.

“‘I’-“ 

V froze. His mind suddenly blank.

He knew this word.

He knew it!

What came after ‘I’?

What was the word again?

His mouth went slack, gaping in an ugly, dumb manner as he felt himself freeze. His fathers eyes were boring into him, the tutor had looked up from the sheet.

They were waiting for an answer.

It was hot, had someone turned the heating up?

And why was it so hard to breathe suddenly?

They were still waiting.

What came after ‘I’?

What was the word again?

Why was it so hard to breathe?

Moving almost on auto pilot, V made for the door, not even sparing a glance back at his father and tutor as he exited the room. He ran straight into the arms of his nanny (best he could with a bad hip) and burst into tears, sobbing about his sudden difficulty to breathe. He was panting uncontrollably to the point he started to feel light headed and all his nanny could do was pick him up and walk up the stairs to his bedroom, whispering soft words and cradling his lithe body to her own. 

“He’s gonna kill me! Dads gonna kill me!” V sobbed in between breathes, his heart beating so fast he was certain he would pass out. “I’ve never done this before! I’ve never done this before! He’s gonna kill me!”

Sitting down on his bed, his nanny placed him on her lap and rocked him gently, hushing his sobs best she could as the child sobbed and panted against her, his body burning up feverishly. V’s father had come to the doorway of the bedroom, curious as to why his son had abruptly left halfway through his weekly spelling test. He kept his distance upon hearing his sons panicked cries (and seeing the death glare the nanny sent his way) yet eventually scoffed, rolling his eyes and walking away sneering about how “babyish” V was acting over a spelling test. 

“He’s overreacting.” He snarled at the doctor who’d come to check up on V. “He didn’t know a word and instead of owning up that that was the case he instead chose to have a tantrum!”

V stopped working Saturday afternoons for a long time after that and he promised himself he’d never have another panic attack (his father, still to this day, brings the incident up, though he calls it “that embarrassing moment during the spelling test.”). 

The doctors suggested that V’s anxiety may improve if he were to socialise with children his own age, having only been around adults the majority of his life; maybe through joining a local club? 

So his father decided to get V a black cockatoo called Griffon. 

He would have to make do with socialising with a cockatoo.

And when V’s anxiety still didn’t improved, he got him a black sphynx cat, Shadow. Then a stick insect, Nightmare. 

When that didn’t work he finally allowed V to meet their next door neighbours son, Jared. 

Jared was only a few years older than V, taller, broader and had little to no interest in anything V himself liked. He found reading dull, poetry boring and history was just drab. He preferred sports, TV, parties- 

He was nothing like V.

And V loved it. 

Jared showed V a world he never knew existed, introduced him to new people (the ‘gang’ as he called them). As they got older, Jared and his antics got more extreme and V always came along for the ride. Jared taught V how to sneak out at night, to come to parties where he’d drink alcohol and smoke strange tasting cigarettes. It meant that V would have to attend his lessons the next day with only two hours of sleep but he didn’t care. He was finally getting the freedom he’d always craved for and that made Jared his saviour.  
Only, Jared wasn’t his saviour.  
Jared was an ass.

On V’s sixteenth birthday, Jared offered to be his first and V, naively believing Jared was the ‘love of his life’, had said yes. 

In all fairness, it wasn’t a ‘bad’ first time, in fact it had been very good! It was the morning after that ruined it really.

Upon waking up, still naked and pressed close together, Jared had smiled at V, cupped his face and whispered huskily that V had better go.  
“My girlfriend will be here by nine and I wanna clean up before she gets here.”

He never saw Jared after that.

He ignored his texts to “come hang”, refused invitations by Jared’s parents to attend their dinner parties, cut ties with all of Jared’s friends, he wanted NOTHING to do with Jared ever again.  
Instead he focused hard on his studies, Saturday afternoon teachings were re-established and V insisted that his lessons now run from 8 till 5 and would continue to work independently till 6:30. All the time he’d wasted on Jared had affected his grades and he’d be damned if he let that fucker take away anything else from him. 

So he continued to work hard, and he eventually was accepted into his first choice university, Redgrave. At first his father had wanted his son to come and work with him as a partner in his firm but V had argued that he wanted to study English literature, get a degree and then come and work at his fathers firm as it would make him more qualified (he knew it didn’t but hey, whatever works). 

“One of my work college’s has a son at Redgrave, I’ve arranged for us to go and meet them at the university next week.” V’s father said one afternoon whilst V was packing up his room. “Vergil says his son is more than happy to look out for you. And it’ll put my mind at ease-“

“You got me a babysitter.” V spat. 

V hated to admit it, but he knew this would happen. After all these years his father still didn’t want his little boy out of his sight. If it wasn’t illegal, V was sure his father would keep him under house arrest for the rest of his life, still controlling what he ate and what TV programs he was allowed to watch. It was bad enough that his father controlled his own bank account (though that was understandable since as soon as V had turned 18 he’d gone and gotten his entire torso tattooed, something his father still hadn’t forgiven him for) but now he’d hired someone to babysit him at university? 

“You need a shrink.” V had spat through his teeth as he slammed his bedroom door in his fathers offended face.

Getting V a babysitter at uni was possibly the worst mistake his father had ever made and V had spent the entire meeting trying to hide his smugness. Vergil, “a classy and well educated man” as his father said, was nothing like his son, Nero, who was taking a degree in mechanics/ engineering and was aiming to eventually become a demolition derby driver, like his uncle.  
Nero had no idea where the library was or if there was a debates society but he did know which bar you could buy the best drink for the cheapest price was. 

V’s father and Vergil spent the entire meeting green faced whilst Nero babbled on about how he “got super pissed one time!” (why he added the “one time” was beyond V because as soon as he finished that story he went on to saying how he got “super pissed” another time). V had to hide his laughter behind his glass of water as Vergil finally seemed to recover from his shock and politely asked his son to “shut up”. 

V and his father left quickly after that. 

They didn’t talk the whole journey home till they walked through the front door when V’s father declared that V wasn’t going to university. 

They argued all night about it. 

His father said he was only trying to protect him.

V said he was smothering him.

His father insisted that V needed him.

V insisted he didn’t.

His father said he was fragile. 

And V had just about had it.

“I’M NOT WEAK!” V screamed. “You just want me to be! You want to control everything I do! What I eat, what I spend my money on- like I’m incapable! If mum hadn’t died-!”

“But she did die! She died because she was over the alcohol limit and I stupidly let her get in the car with you!” His father yelled, face red and fists clenched. “I chose to let her drive that night with you in the back seat! I lost her that night and almost lost you! And I’ve never forgiven myself and I never will! Because I let you both down that night!”

“Then why are you punishing me?!!” V spat. “If you’re so sorry about what happened to me and mum you’d let me be happy! And going to university would make me happy! You’re controlling, me not protecting me!”

“I’m not controlling you, Vitale.” His dad sneered. “I’m trying to give you the best and easiest life you could ever have hoped for-“

“No it’s a life you want me to have! I never wanted to be homeschooled! I never wanted to learn how to play violin! I hate that my diet consists of celery and water! I don’t want to work in your firm! I want to go to uni and become a poet! Or research poetry! I don’t care- just anything to get me away from here-!”

“A poet? Ha! You understand you actually have to write your own poems, right? Not just plagiarise and quote William Blake!”

“I’m serious, Dad-!”

“I’m being serious as well! You’re talentless! The day you become a famous poet will be the day Britney Spears becomes a nun.” His dad scoffed rudely, a sickening grin spread across his face. “If you hate me that much, go to university! Go get your stupid degree in poetry! And don’t worry I won’t pay for any of it! Just don’t bother crawling back to me when you’re washed up and broke with no future!” 

V didn’t even bother answering his father, barging past him and heading straight to his room where he slammed his door shut and went straight to the window seat. His heart was racing again in the same way it did during that dreadful spelling test he took as a nine year old, but upon picking up Shadow, who had come rushing over upon seeing her owner so distressed, he felt himself relax. 

Shadow purred as V cradled her against his chest, rubbing her head as he took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. 

“Well,” he whispered, scratching behind the cats bald ear. “Guess I’m going to university.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nero first lost his virginity to Kathy Stewart’s when he was 15. 

It was at another house party, Nero had set himself a goal to make out with every girl there and so far, he only had 5 to go. Intoxicated on his fifth glass of Vodka and Lemonade, Nero worked his way through the crowd, searching for his next pick up of the night. Red lipstick marks were smeared across his face (two different shades of lipstick) and hair mused when Kathy approached him.

She didn’t say anything, only smirked before pressing herself against Nero’s chest and rolled her hips, it was enough to send Nero’s mind spiralling. 

Somehow they ended up in a bedroom, (looking back he was sure the room had belonged to hosts grandmother who was thankfully away that night) Nero struggled to remember how long it lasted but he knew that as soon as it ended he’d made his way back to the party were he eventually made out with Mary-Jane Sullivan... and then Patricia Jackson.... and later Paul Harris. 

Yea...the night that he lost his virginity was also the night Nero worked out he was bisexual.

Or Pansexual.

Either way Nero spent his teenage years going from person to person without any attachments.  
Though there had been one or two boyfriends who weren’t so pleased after finding out Nero had gotten ‘frisky’ with their gals.

Nero was an only child to two very devoted parents- well, his mother was devoted, his father-  
.....his father.

Well, it was clear from the day Nero was born that him and his father had little to nothing in common. 

Vergil was, to put it nicely, an uptight prick.  
A respectable businessman and member of the Wall Street, who only ever carried golden credit cards in his wallet (and a random loyalty card for the ‘Crepe van’). Nero’s dad may have been rich, but he was anything but fun. 

Even as a child, Nero remembered the disapproving stares his father would send him if he would dress up in silly costumes or walk back into the house, dirty from playing in the mud. His dad never smiled at him from the audience when he was onstage during the annual school nativity (though he was lucky if he even saw his dad in the audience, the man often leaving halfway to take an ‘important phone call’) and he certainly never showed compassion when Nero would cry from scraping his knee due to a bad fall.

At the age of 8 Nero realised that his dad clearly had a small heart, a resolution he came to after reading the Grinch, and so he focused on getting the attention of his dear mother and his uncle Dante.

Uncle Dante wasn’t a businessman, he didn’t carry golden credit cards and Nero was certain he’d never once seen the man wearing a tie. No, Uncle Dante was a demolition derby driver living in a caravan park and only surviving off takeaway pizza which he bought with his winnings.  
He wore leather, denim and flannel with a gun constantly strapped to his hip and slept with a machete under his pillow. 

“In case of snakes.” He’d tell Nero with a wink, whenever he asked. 

From an early age, Nero started regularly visiting his uncle at the caravan park and began to learn not only how to drive, but to also repairs cars.  
“It’s important for you to know how to repair your own car,” Dante explained one day, his legs only visible from where he lay under the car as he repaired it and asked Nero to pass him certain tools. “Especially if you’re a derby driver. Your cars gonna be wrecked after every show.”

When Nero told his dad he’d decided to become a mechanic, to assist his uncle in the derby business, the reaction had been unexpectedly placid. 

Though it was no surprise. 

Vergil never even batted an eyelash when he was called to pick up Nero early from school, after his son had apparently been involved in what the teachers called a “fisticuffs”. Even with a split lip and black eye, Vergil still said nothing to Nero. As if he didn’t notice the wounds upon his sons face.  
No matter how bad Nero acted, his father never reacted. He’d certainly look unimpressed but would he say anything? No. He never once yelled at Nero. 

Not even when he’d break curfew, or be escorted home dead drunk by Night bus volunteers. 

His mother always gave him a mouthful but he didn’t want to hear her lecture, he wanted to hear Vergil’s. 

The first text he’d ever received from his father was for a favour. 

“My boss’s son is thinking of going to Redgrave university next year,” it read. “Would you mind if we met them on campus next week to give them a tour and to answer any of his sons questions? My boss worries about him as he’s disabled, I thought you would be nice enough to look out for him when he attends next year.”

The favour was...well fine, but... there was no hello, no how are you or asking Nero how he was faring. The very format of the message was like Vergil was messaging a work college rather than his own son.

Yet Nero couldn’t help but feel a thrill of pride buzz through him at the fact his father had suggested he, Nero, to not only meet his boss but to also look after the big cheeses son! Him! 

He instantly agreed to the meeting, suggesting a time and date (all of which his father confirmed) before he went to the pub to celebrate.

His father was finally taking notice of him! Finally seeing his worth! Nero was beaming as he downed his fist few pints, burping obnoxiously loud at the security guards as he left that pub to go on to another down the street. 

Nico, his friend from his engineering class, met him in the next pub along, where they continued to down pints together. Some time during the night they found themselves in Kyrie’s, Nero’s childhood friend (who in the past he’d asked out but Kyrie turned him down, explaining that they were better off as just friends), dormitory where she and her older brother, Credo, assisted the drunken pair back to their respectable dorms. 

On the day of the meeting, Nero met his father at an on campus coffee shop (though it had taken him awhile to find it since he’d ever been there before or even heard of it) where he was made acquainted with the big cheese and the big cheeses son, little cheese.

Or melting hot cheddar, Nero decided to nickname him (since he couldn’t remember his name and the guy was smoking hot). 

He thought the meeting went well, he focused all his attention on melting hot cheddar, told him about student life, the night life, the campus facilities, the tutors etc. And it seemed to be going well! The boy, smiled and held eye contact from across the table as he listened politely and as Nero (not in the least flexing in his attempt to impress the hot son of his Dad’s boss) rambled on and on about his crazy uni experiences. 

Melting hot cheddar never said a word during the meeting, his dad speaking for him the entire time (annoyingly), but Nero was completely entranced by the others surreal green eyes and chiselled features that he barely noticed, certain that if the boy did speak he’d only have the same snobby personality equivalent to his father. 

Nero was halfway through his story about the time Nico set fire to their dormitory kitchen one night (having left a McDonald’s wrap to heat up on a toaster) when Vergil cut in harshly. 

“I think the Blake’s have heard enough Nero.”  
Nero raised a brow in confusion at his father, paused mid sentence and unsure as to why his father had just cut him off. Mr Blake, big cheese, coughed slightly before standing. 

“Yes, we have.” Mr Blake muttered, a look of disgust plainly obvious across his face. “Come along Vitale, it’s time we got going.” 

Melting hot cheddar, Vitale as Nero now knew him, gave a small nod towards Nero as he stood and followed his father out the door, his cane tapping loudly on the floor as he left. 

As soon as the door shut behind the two Vergil turned to Nero, his face now an ugly shade of red and glaring daggers into his son.

As soon as his father opened his mouth Nero was met with such a typhoon of abuse and anger that he felt himself almost revert back to the terrified six year old that was afraid of the dark.

Vergil became so out of hand that the entire cafeteria was stunned into silence, no one daring to ask the crazed man to leave in case the typhoon was turned on them. 

When Vergil eventually stormed out, not without screaming at Nero to “pay the goddamn bill yourself!”, Nero finally allowed himself to breathe.

Never, NEVER, had his father spoken to him like that. 

Never had he seen Vergil raise his voice (not even at Uncle Dante and the two clearly didn’t get along). 

Never had Vergil lost his temper.

After years of immature behaviour on Nero’s part, all it took for Vergil to finally crack was for Nero to humiliate him in front of the big cheese.

Nero couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

After all this time, trying over and over again to rub the man the wrong way, he’d finally discovered the man’s sore spot and in turn, he’d finally gotten his Dad’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always keep a knife under your pillow. In case of snakes. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Calm.

That was something Nero always admired about V; his ability to stay calm. 

No matter what.

Nero was known for being hot headed, rash and reckless, ending up in a bar fight at least once every two months, but V? V never lost his cool.

Even if his hip acted up and he was in pain, he always managed to stay impeccably poised, mentioning his discomfort off handedly before simply stating that he would like to find a place to rest for a moment. 

Sure the man could become irritated, especially around Nero’s brash attitude, but he always remained respectable (if not borderline condescending). But Nero didn’t mind, he loved it when V would scold him. And he especially loved how V would desperately try to stay mad at him as he kissed the side of that slender neck, and ground up against his front, amused at how V attempted to suppress his moans. 

So you can imagine how shocked he was when he saw his boyfriend fall completely apart.  
V had delivered speeches and presentations before in class, it was mandatory to do so to pass the course. Nero sat at the back of the lecture theatre, having had no classes that day and planned to take V to dinner after the later delivered his speech. 

All was going well, the speech and V’s delivery beautiful as always. His deep velvety voice speaking so fluently that Nero wasn’t even paying attention to what he was talking about, finding more pleasure in just listening to such a calming voice. 

V was about halfway through his speech when it happened.

He stuttered.

It had been barely noticeable to anyone listening but it was there.

A tiny stutter.

V paused. 

Then repeated the word, laughing nervously to himself. 

He continued.

Then stuttered again. 

V looked up apologetically at his tutors and professors before looking back down at his sheet.

He’d lost his place.

His green eyes darted across the sheet, searching everywhere for the sentence he was up to.

He couldn’t find it.

V’s mouth opened in shock, hands trembling as he continued to look at his sheet, praying that he’d find where he had gotten up to but-

Where had he gotten up to?

What was the last thing he’d just said?

Oh god how long had he been silent for?

The audience are waiting.

He’d been silent for too long.

The audience are waiting.

He needed to say something-

They are growing impatient-

He just needed to say something-

They’re loosing patience-

JUST GET OFF THE DAMN STAGE!

Nero watched in confusion as V slowly walked off the stage, without a word and left through the nearest exit.

For a split second, Nero didn’t move, watching after his boyfriend in shock before finally bolting out his seat and after him.

He found V in the corridor, panting and sobbing in hysteria.

“No! No...nonononono!” V cried, skin slick with sweat and eyes wide in fear. 

“V...V, baby calm down...” Nero whispered, reaching out in an attempt to calm the other. “Baby tell me what’s wrong- what happened-?”

“I can’t fail! I can’t! I can’t! I can’t!”

Nero was scared, he’d never seen V react like this before and he honestly didn’t know what to do to help him. Every time he attempted to embrace V the other would shove him away. Sobs wracked through his slight frame, his hands clawing into inky black hair as though he was trying to tear it out. 

The door to the lecture theatre opened and V’s tutor came rushing out, concern written all over his face as he saw his student in complete distress. 

“Vitale it’s ok...” the tutor said, pushing Nero to the side as he came and stood in front of his student. 

“Can I go again?! Can I please go again?!” V begged. “Please?! Please!”

“Vitale I’m not letting you back into that theatre whilst you’re like this.” His tutor stated, quickly continuing when V let out a distressed squeal. “There are a few students who couldn’t attend today, they’re coming in early Friday morning to perform it. You can come and re-perform it then.”

“Nononono no! I can do it now! Please can I just go again?!”

“Vitale. You’re not going back into that theatre in this state.” His tutor snapped. “I suggest you go home and calm down, then come back and deliver it Friday. Your marks will not be effected by today so you can stop panicking. Am I clear?”

V nodded reluctantly, sniffling as he began to calm down, though his breathing was still rash and eyes frantic.

His tutor hummed in acknowledgment, before turning to Nero who was stood uselessly to the side. 

“You his friend?” 

Nero nodded.

“Get him some water and escort him back to his dorm. He needs rest.” The tutor ordered before turning back to V. “I’ll see you Friday, Vitale. Hope you feel better by then.” 

Nero walked V back to his dorm in silence, the later keeping his head down, the thick mop of black hair falling to cover his face. Vaguely, Nero could see his boyfriend was still flushed and crying silently to himself but he didn’t say anything, certain that the other just wanted to return to his room quickly to wallow in private. 

As soon as Nero shut V’s bedroom door the other had already bolted for the ensuite, locking the door behind him to keep Nero out. Nero didn’t bother knocking, he could hear V sobbing from inside the bathroom and knew that the other didn’t want anyone to see him cry. 

It took an hour and a half for V to finally reemerge, face and composure as calm as ever but his usual sparkling green eyes were now red and puffy. 

“V...” Nero whispered, getting off the bed to go and stand in front of the slighter man. 

V smiled seductively, stepping forward to sliver his arms around Nero’s neck, body pressed close to the others as he leant up to kiss him.

“V...” Nero repeated, against the others lips. “V we need to talk...”

“I don’t want to talk...” V giggled, his lips moving to nip at Nero’s strong jaw. 

“No...V we need to talk...” Nero said more forcibly, turning his head away as the other attempted to lock their lips together. 

V hummed, grinding himself against the other. “We can talk later...”

“V.” 

“Nero....”

“No V, stop...”

“Please Nero...”

“V we need to talk-“

“Well I don’t want to talk about it!”

Nero grasped V’s upper arms, locking their eyes together in an intense stare. He wasn’t surprised to see that the other was panting again, eyes wide and full of panic, face flushed as though he’d just run a mile and heart beating so fast Nero could feel it with just his thumb on his boyfriends chest. 

“V...” Nero whispered, his heart sinking at the sight. “Oh baby come ‘mere...” 

V’s breath hitched as he allowed himself to be pulled into Nero’s strong hold, burying his face into the solid chest to finally allow himself to openly cry.

“I know you’re a perfectionist...”

Nero held V closer as he heard the other let out a sob.

“But you don’t always have to be perfect... you’re human... you’re only human...” 

Although Nero’s soft words comforted V, his sobs still wouldn’t reside. “You’re perfect to me...no matter what...a grade doesn’t matter-“

“Yes it does! Yes it does!” V cried. “You don’t understand! I’ve worked my entire life for this! And I just- I just- I just fucked it up! In one moment! I’ve worked my entire life for this and I threw it all away in one moment!”

“Your tutor said you can retake this Friday-“

“But everyone saw! They all saw me fuck up! It’s so embarrassing-!”

“V loads of people get scared of presenting- everyone makes mistakes-!”

“WELL I CAN’T AFFORD MISTAKES!”

“.......”

“.........”

They stood in silence after that, V’s panting the only audible thing in the dimly lit room. 

Nero didn’t know what else to say, he hadn’t realised just how important this grade was to his boyfriend and he had no idea how to make him feel better. 

So instead of saying anything else, Nero led his trembling boyfriend to lie down on his bed before climbing in besides him and pulling him flush against his chest. V curled up instantly next to Nero, tucking his face in the crook of his boyfriends neck as the other stroked his head lulling him into an uneasy sleep.

Nero had never seen V loose his cool, but now he had. 

And he never wanted to see his boyfriend in such a state ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably explain that this story isn’t exactly in order... 🤷♀️ You will see how Nero and V become an item in this fic but in later chapters. I just thought as I kinda explained how they did so in Nero’s game. I’m working on that chapter as we speak!!! Anyway this chapter is just to show that V is still a nervous wreck and is still a bit of a Maddie Ziegler.... remember; 2nd place is first to loose! XD


	4. Chapter 4

“Have you packed yet?”

“.....nooo?”

V let out a frustrated sigh. Of Course Nero hadn’t packed. “We’re leaving in an hour, Nero.”

He heard the other shift besides him from where they were both lying in the grass. It was a particularly hot summers day and finally the last day of term. V had heard from one of his dads cleaners that his father was away for the week meaning his house would be empty, giving Nero and V the perfect opportunity to have some alone time. 

Not that they never got any alone time at University...

It’s just V’s house had a pool....

V felt Nero’s fingers against his lips and he couldn’t help but give them a quick lick, loving how Nero would laugh and make a comment about V being part cat. When Nero finally locked their lips together, V deepened the kiss instantly by opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to meet. 

He felt the others large hands run over his body, clothed only in t-shirt and shorts due to the hot weather, and tried to suppress his moans, not wanting the other to get carried away,   
“Remember when we had sex right here last October?” Nero whispered huskily against his lips. “With you on my lap and my lips on your neck...”

“Hm yes...” V breathed. “But it wasn’t October, it was November.”

“The night of Ryan’s birthday party-“

“It was 00’s night at the club actually-“

“Just us, under the stars...”

“It was raining that night. Are you sure it was me you were with?”

“Mmhm...” Nero mumbled as he nipped V’s bottom lip. “Let’s re-create it.”

“We will,” V smirked. “But not right now.”

His boyfriend groaned on top of him. “Why not now?”

“Because-“ V rolled them over so he was now on top of Nero, the other staring up at him in shock. “It’s broad day light, and this is a public park. I don’t want to get arrested for public indecency. Plus you’ve got packing to do.”

Nero groaned, sitting up slightly in an attempt to catch the others lips again. “Nooo don wanna pack...”

“Go and pack.” Said V sternly, beginning to climb off Nero whilst avoiding the others grabby hands, laughing when Nero gave him his ‘sad puppy eyes’.

“You’re killing me V...”

“Go and pack Nero!” V called back over his shoulder as he made his way out the park, leaving Nero to sulk on the lawn.

V’s house wasn’t far from university, only an hour away from campus. He hadn’t been back home since he’d left for uni, having chosen to stay at university during the holiday seasons. His dad had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with him whilst he was at uni and V couldn’t have wanted anything more. 

Sure it had been difficult in the beginning, he couldn’t always afford the rent and after years of isolation he found socialising with others his age extremely challenging.

That’s when he’d ran into Nero.

Nero recognised him instantly and quickly took V under his wing, introducing him to more people V had thought possible of knowing. They managed to find V a job working in a local bookstore, it was minimum wage but the work wasn’t hard on V’s hip and he now had a stable income. 

V was truly thankful to Nero for helping him those first few months at University. In a way he felt he should thank his father for introducing them to each other (though he was sure his father would hate to know that it was because of him that V and Nero were now an item). If Nero hadn’t been there he was certain he would have packed up and gone back home.

They pulled up next to V’s house, Nero deciding that he’d prefer not to park his beat up, red, Ford truck on such a pristine driveway.

As soon as V opened the front door, he was pounced upon by Shadow who wailed at him continuously, overjoyed at the fact her owner had finally come home. Even when V scooped her up she wouldn’t stop mewing, purring as V cradled her and tickled her chin, whispering about how much he had missed her and from the fuss she was making, it was clear she felt the same.

“Shit V...this place is huge!” Nero gasped, gaping at the interior.

V shrugged. “I guess it is... you ok with dating a little rich boy?” He smirked walking over and planting a kiss on his still shocked boyfriends lips.

“I mean...” Nero gulped. “I’m not exactly poor... pretty sure my dads money can fill an entire bank but...he’d never cash out on a place like this.”

The place was certainly huge; with high ceilings and large windows that framed an incredible view; Nero felt very out of place in his ripped jeans and hoodie. It was a sparse, white space with modern art hung on the walls and obviously custom made furniture. The place looked like it had come straight out of a magazine. 

“You sure we’re alone...?” Asked Nero cautiously looking around the room, spying a rather noisy black cockatoo glaring at him in the corner.

“It should just be me, you, Shadow-“ he lifted Shadow up. “-Griffon-“ he motioned towards the cockatoo. “-and Nightmare.” He pointed towards the vivarium tank close by.

“Well...I really hope Nightmare isn’t a snake or tarantula because I don’t see him in there.” Nero muttered, looking into the vivarium. 

V rolled his eyes. “He’s a stick insect, Nero.”

Nero raised an eyebrow. “You named a stick insect ‘Nightmare’?”

“I was nine years old, Nero.” Said V bluntly. “I didn’t know what else to name a stick insect.”

With a hum, Nero continued to explore the property, heading out into the back garden when he spotted the swimming pool. 

“Don’t get excited, Nero,” V called as he followed after him, having placed Shadow down on the sofa. “The water won’t have been- Ah!”

Nero tackled V into the pool, both of them hitting the water with a loud splash.

V quickly resurfaced, spluttering and coughing up the water he’d swallowed. He turned to glare when he heard Nero laughing hysterically in the pool besides him. “Nero! You reckless asshole- Mm!”

Before V could say another word, Nero had lifted him into his arms and crashed their lips together, chuckling as he felt V let out a defeated sigh. V wrapped his legs around Nero’s thick waist to melt into the kiss, feeling the others hands move to grope his ass. 

“Mm- Nero- ah!” V panted between kisses. “We could have- mm- gotten-!”

“Shut up V,” Nero mumbled, with a smirk against V’s lips. “Just let me kiss you...”

With a roll of forest green eyes, V finally gave in, wrapping his arms around the others neck and pressing his hips forward. Nero moaned at the contact, thrusting his hips to grind against his boyfriends. If they carried on like this, Nero would have to take V right here in the pool. 

“VITALE?!!!”

V snapped away from the kiss with wide eyes, started upon hearing such a familiar voice. He heard Nero whine at the loss of contact but his attention was far too fixated on who was now stood behind Nero to care.

Nero opened his eyes, confused as to why his boyfriend had abruptly stopped their make out session yet again. V was staring in complete shock at whatever was behind Nero, mouth and eyes wide open and face deathly white. 

“V what’s wrong....?” Nero asked in concern as he turned his head to look behind him.

He quickly let go of V and pushed himself away so that they were at least one metre apart. 

There, stood in the doorway to the back garden was V’s father, dressed in an elegant suit (like always) and face red with embarrassment and horror. 

And he had every right to be horrified. Because behind him stood about ten men dressed in suits (obviously work colleagues), all staring right at the two boys making out in their bosses swimming pool. Some of the men were chuckling, clearly finding amusement in the situation whereas others looked completely in disgust at the sight of two boys ‘going at it’.

Suddenly one of the men stepped forwards and V heard Nero’s breath hitch as Vergil came to stand besides V’s own father. Where V’s father looked as though he’d just seen a ghost, Vergil looked completely enraged. Face red and fists clenched, blue eyes locked firmly onto his son. 

Nero wasted no time getting out the pool and Vergil wasted no time with marching over to grab him by the back of his soaked shirt to drag him away, leading him out of V’s backyard and presumably out of the house. 

V remained in the water, unable to look away from his fathers horrified expression. He just stayed in the pool, praying to god that maybe he’d sink and drown so that he could escape such an awkward and intense situation. 

His fathers eye was twitching as he slowly turned on his heel, face still flushed with embarrassment and lips pressed firmly together. He practically stumbled back into the house, trembling so badly that V was certain he was about to faint. Awkwardly his work colleagues followed him inside, though all now look thoroughly uncomfortably.

V finally allowed himself to sink into the cold water, completely shocked by what had just happened. 

His father, whom he hadn’t seen in about a year, had just caught him making out with his colleagues sons in his swimming pool. 

“What is now proved was once only imagined....” V groaned, face palming as he sunk fully under the waters edge. 

His father was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come~!


	5. Chapter 5

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!!!” 

Nero didn’t look up as Vergil continued to scream at him. It was weird; his entire life he’d wanted his Dad to give him attention and now that he was receiving it, it was the last thing he wanted.

His Dad hadn’t stopped ranting since they’d left V’s house and Nero was beginning to get a headache. 

To his left, Nero’s mother sat silently beside him, head down and face down cast. It upset him to know his mum had to witness them fight, especially since his mother was an extremely sensitive woman who wasn’t keen on any form of confrontation. However, if there was one person able to calm his father down at a time like this, it would be her.

“YOU MADE OUT WITH MY BOSSES SON!!!- IN HIS SWIMMING POOL!!!” Vergil exclaimed. “HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW MUCH SHIT THIS IS GOING TO PUT ME IN?! I COULD LOOSE MY JOB, NERO!”

Nero sighed. “It wasn’t like that dad-“

“WASN’T IT?!!!” Vergil screamed. “BECAUSE IT SURE AS HELL LOOKED LIKE IT!”

“V’s my boyfriend, Dad!” Nero spat. “We didn’t know you guys would be there!”

“YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DATE MY BOSSES SON!” Vergil hissed. “I COULD LOOSE MY JOB BECAUSE OF THIS!”

His job. Of course this was about his job.

“‘My job!’ ‘My job!’” Nero whined, parodying his fathers voice. “Pfft! That’s all you ever care about!”

Vergil glared. “That’s not true-!”

“Isn’t it?! Because it sure as Hell looks like it!” Nero snapped, standing up to get in his fathers face. 

Blue eyes narrowed as Vergil pushed his chest out (an action he did to appear bigger, at least that’s what uncle Dante told him). “Have you any idea how much money I earn though this job?” He sneered. “How do you think I can afford this house? Putting you through university? All those Christmas presents that you’ve never said thank you for? It’s through the money I receive from this job! I loose this job and we won’t be able to afford any of this! And all because you couldn’t keep it in your goddamn pants!” 

“Keep it in my pants?!” Nero dumbfounded. “V is my BOYFRIEND!”

“V- I mean Vitale! Is my bosses son!” Vergil sneered. “Have you any sense to think how this would effect me?! Your father?!!”

“You’re my father? Shit, I had no idea! I mean you never act like my father...” Nero shrugged sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Vergil rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna end up just like your uncle.”

Nero saw red at that statement, sure, Uncle Dante wasn’t the most reliable or mature of adults, but he was more of a father to Nero than Vergil could ever hope to be. “And why is that a bad thing?!”

“Because your uncle is a bum. He lives in a caravan and only eats pizza. He doesn’t even have a real job!” Scoffed Vergil turning away from his son. “We both came from nothing, but unlike Dante I made a name for myself. I moved us up the social ladder. I made this family rich! Not Dante!”

“I don’t care about being rich dad!” Nero sighed. “I care about doing what I want to do! If I want to become a mechanic, I’m gonna be a mechanic! If I want to assist uncle Dante in his Demolition Derby business, I’m gonna help uncle Dante in his Demolition Derby business! If I want to fuck your bosses son, I’m gonna fuck your bosses son! I want to be with V! Because guess what?! I fucking love him! And you’re not gonna stop me!”

Vergil gritted his teeth, growling out Nero’s name in anger. But before he could say anymore Nero had already turned his back on him and stormed out the house.

Leaving Vergil and Nero’s, now very distressed mother, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter to show the loving and understanding relationship Nero and Vergil share 😚


	6. Chapter 6

The music was pounding in the club, yet Nero could hardly hear it over the loud moans of the bloke he was currently fucking in the bathroom stall. 

“God! Nero!” The guy- Mark?- panted. “God I missed your cock! Mmm! Yea! Right there! That’s the spot! Hit me right there baby!”

....meh.

Mark had been his second quickie of the night but...it just wasn’t enough. Especially when all he was thinking about was plush lips against his own, his hands on that petite form, grinding his crotch into the leather clad ass-

Fuck.

Snapping out his day dream, Nero finished quickly, heading out the stall without saying another word to Mark- or was it Ben?-, leaving him to recover alone. 

He returned to the dance floor and made his way through the crowd towards his group of friends. Nico and Kyrie were dancing happily together as Credo guarded them, glaring at anyone who dared grind against his sister or friend. Besides them was V and-

Who the fuck was that?

And why was he talking to V?!

V was stood stiffly against a man who was whispering in his ear. Nero had known V long enough to read his body language and could tell instantly that whoever this guy was, V wasn’t impressed with him. When the guy placed a hand on V’s behind V turned to look at the man calmly in the eye before whispering something that made the other man pale instantly. The man had bolted as soon as he’d gotten the chance and Nero was glad to see him go. 

Slapping on his best smile, Nero danced his way over to V’s side, his heart skipping a beat when V noticed and smiled at him. 

“Having fun?” V asked. 

Nero shrugged. “Meh. Could use another drink honestly...”

Rolling his eyes, V handed Nero his drink, making the later blink in confusion. “Aren’t you going to drink this?”

“Naw...” V said with a shake of his head, bringing his hand up to rub against his hip. “My hips kinda sore so I’m gonna call it a night.”

“You’re going? But V it’s not even 1:00 yet!” Nero laughed. 

V chuckled, holding his hand up in defence. “I know! I know! But I can’t help it if my broken hip prevents me from standing for long periods of time! Plus I’ve had way to much to drink and I don’t want to wake up tomorrow with a hangover!” 

“Ah common! At least stay till 1:00! You’ve only got 15 minutes to go!” Nero tried persuading him, wishing that V wouldn’t go just yet. 

V shook his head, stating he was going and that he’d see them all tomorrow before walking away.

Sparing a glance at his three friends, who were still distracted, Nero decided that he wasn’t quite ready to say goodnight to V, so with a hasty goodbye he quickly made his way through the crowd towards the exit. 

He caught up easily to V who was limping his way down the path, the other had clearly drank way too much as he was zig zagging as he walked and Nero wasted no time in taking the others arm and assisting him.

“I thought you wanted another drink?” V mumbled, raising an elegant eyebrow at Nero as the later escorted him down the street.

Nero shook his head. “I’ve had way too much tonight...”

“You?” The dark haired boy laughed. “You have had way too much tonight? That doesn’t sound like you.”

“Well I’ve realised that I need to start taking care of myself more!” Nero exclaimed. “My body is a temple and all that crap...”

“And how long is this ‘body is a temple crap’ gonna last for?” V inquired, green eyes twinkling as he stared up at Nero in question, making the later gulp. “Because the last time you said you were going to be healthy and live off water and salad for the rest of your life only lasted three hours-“

“Well this time I mean it- oh...”

Nero hadn’t meant to sound so disappointed as it became clear that they were suddenly outside V’s dormitory door but he couldn’t help it, especially when the other unlocked it and began to walk inside. 

V stood in the doorway of his room and it was then that Nero realised how close they were standing to each other. Their chests were almost touching and Nero could feel V’s breathe against his face. 

God V was beautiful.

Goths weren’t usually Nero’s type but damn, was V gorgeous. His porcelain skin, soft lips and strong jawline were to die for and Nero wanted nothing more than to lean forward and capture those lush lips with his own. 

V’s eyes were hazy (a sign that he was drunk), and he was swaying slightly forwards, towards Nero. If Nero wasn’t drunk he would have thought that V was leaning up to kiss him, their faces now only inches apart. 

Nero was hypnotised by the way V was chewing on his plump bottom lip. His green eyes staring at Nero’s own as he once again leant forward, stopping just as their noses brushed against each other.

Suddenly V had stepped back, sighing out a deep breath. “I’ve had way too much to drink.”

Nero nodded in agreement, he too stepping back to make distance between them. “Me too.”

“Goodnight.”

“Night...”

And with that, V was gone. Nero was halfway up the corridor by the time he heard V lock his bedroom door shut. 

Pausing momentarily, he spared a glance back towards V’s dorm, wanting nothing more than to head back over there to knock and kiss V as soon as he opened it.

But he didn’t.

They were friends.

V was his friend, not a booty call.

V was his friend.

His friend...

HIS friend.

Nero shook his head, disappointed with himself for having such dirty thoughts about his friend. It was like the Kyrie situation all over again!....though V hadn’t turned him down... NO. Stop it Nero! 

He practically ran back to his own dorm after that, scared that if he’d waited another second, he may have gone back to knock on his V’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day~!!!....it’s mostly due to the fact that I’m still writing Chapter 7 but hey! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT CHAPTER~!

V’s hip was beginning to hurt. 

Five times Nero had ditched him now. FIVE.

Nero had always ditched him once or twice on a night out before but FIVE times?! Now he was just taking the piss.

He hated clubbing as much as it was, without being forced to stand long periods of time all by himself whilst his friend went gallivanting around, fucking whoever he liked. 

Well, it was almost 1:30 in the morning and with Nero still not back from his quickie in the ladies toilets V decided he’d call it a night. With a defeated sigh, he binned his half full cup of vodka and coke and shuffled through the crowd towards the exit, officially bored from waiting and annoyed that, once again, his alone time with Nero had been stolen away by a few horny sluts.

Not that Nero belonged to him or anything....

Just as he stepped out the club, however, a strong arm suddenly flung itself over his shoulder, Nero now pressed firmly against his side, grinning about how they should probably call it a night. V rolled his eyes at the perfect timing, it was as if Nero had received some telepathic signal that he was leaving. Though he said nothing of it, deciding to focus on ensuring he got his drunk friend back to the dormitories safely.

As they stumbled their way back, V couldn’t help but wonder about how Nero had ended up with so many sexual partners. He was practically a sex icon at Red Grave University, girls wanted to be with him... and guys wanted to be with him. V could admit that Nero was handsome and charming but obviously he was extremely talented in the bedroom department as almost everyone who had sex with the white haired man had returned almost immediately to have a second round. 

“Why are you constantly being approached for sex, Nero?” V wondered before blushing upon realising he’d spoken aloud, quickly turning his face away when Nero looked back at him in shock. 

“Emmm..... What?” Nero choked on his words, chuckling nervously as his voice came out high pitched.

Swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat, V repeated his question, though his voice gave away his embarrassment and uncertainty. “I was just wondering... why all these people keep asking you for sex...”

“Huh.” Nero said simply, eyes still wide and face tomato red. With an awkward cough, Nero attempted to regain his composure, shrugging as he struggled to come up with an answer. “Well.....” he started, voice laced with uncertainty. “Firstly I’m hot.”

V barked out a laugh, causing Nero to shoot his friend a glare at his less than subtle response. “What? You don’t think I’m hot?”

Snorting behind his hand, V tried to refrain himself from laughing. It wasn’t that Nero wasn’t ‘hot’, if anything V found Nero incredibly attractive, with his athletic build, model worthy face and flippant, bad boy attitude. Physically, Nero was very appealing, but V knew better than to feed his already overbearing ego. So with a hum, he decided to respond simply. “Well I guess you do have a certain... charm.” 

He watched in amusement as Nero smirked at the compliment before continuing. “But being hot and being good at sex are two completely different things.”

Nero scoffed. “What? Not true!”

“It is too! Just because you’re hot, doesn’t mean you’re good at sex!” V explained with a roll of his eyes.

Sneering, Nero shook his head in disbelief at what he was hearing. “Well, can you name one hot person whose bad at sex?” He asked, with a shit eating grin as he saw V fall silent.

V took his time with his answer, doing his best to ignore Nero’s teasing as he thought before finally coming up with an answer. “George Daniels.” He said with a click of his tongue. 

“Who?!”

“George Daniels, Nico’s ex boyfriend.” V stated bluntly, and Nero’s mouth formed an ‘O’ upon realising who V was talking about. 

“Oh yea he’s hot...”

“Well he is a part time model, Nero.” V muttered, feeling slightly jealous by the fact Nero thought George was hot. “But according to Nico, he’s terrible in bed. He’s apparently a choker-“

“Just because he chokes people doesn’t mean he’s bad in bed, V!” Nero laughed. “A lot of people enjoy being choked during sex.”

“Yeah, weird people...”

“Choking during sex isn’t weird! Look-“ Nero moved to stand in front of V, reaching up to grasp his dark haired friend by the neck, only for the other to slap his hand away.

“Nero!” 

“What? I’m not actually gonna choke you!”

“I don’t care! I’m not going to let you strangle me!” V laughed in disbelief, slapping Nero’s hands away till the later gave up and instead threw his arm back around V’s shoulders with a chuckle. 

“I thought goths liked all that kinda kinky, sex fetish stuff.” 

V frowned, though his smirk never faltered. “Are you stereotyping me?”

“Noooo....” Nero mumbled sheepishly. “I just thought you’d be into all that kinda stuff...like S&M, bondage...”

“Not for me I’m afraid.”

“What? Not even bondage?” Nero exclaimed in shock. “I so saw you as a bondage type!”

“No!” V scoffed. “I’ve never tried anything like that....”

“Well then, how do you know you won’t like it, if you’ve never tried it?”

V opened his mouth to speak yet he couldn’t seem to think of a response. Catching onto the fact that he was officially speechless, Nero began to tease him. Poking fun at the fact that he’d finally outsmarted the other.

“Ok! Ok, you’ve got me!” V chuckled. “But I don’t think bondage is really..my thing...”

“Really?” Nero asked in disbelief, moving to stand in front of V and look him up and down. “....Naw! I can totally see you being in bondage! You’d look so hot in handcuffs or some kinda shibari rope bondage- maybe with a ball gag or blindfold, a few whips and toys- oh my God! I can SO see you enjoying that kinda thing!”

V would be lying if he said Nero’s monologue hadn’t turned him on a little. The fact that Nero was even stating that he was imagining V in such an erotic situation caused his heart to flutter in excitement. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from asking Nero to tie him up right then and there in the middle of the street. 

“I just...I don’t think I’d ever find someone to be that adventurous with...” V explained, gulping in an attempt to avoid saying anything inappropriate. “Besides we’re straying away from point- just because a persons hot doesn’t mean they’re good at sex!” 

“Yeah, yeah, but unlike those poor unfortunate souls-!” Nero said smugly. “I am both hot, and good at sex.” 

V huffed as the other winked at him, his friends high level of cockiness never ceasing to amaze him. “Well so far you’ve given me little reason to believe so...”

“What? What do you mean?” 

“All you’ve said is that you’re hot and good at sex, but I’ve not seen any proof of the later.” V said with a shrug.

“Oh....so you’re asking for a round?” 

“What?!” V cried out in shock. “No! I’m just saying; I can’t agree with something I’ve never experienced!”

Nero smirked. “So you want to experience having sex with me?”

“No!” 

V flushed a horrible shade of red making Nero laugh. “Relax, V! I’m just messing with you!”

They continued towards the dorm, Nero jokingly picking V up (something he knew the other hated) and carrying him the rest of the way to V’s dorm, ignoring the laters protests.

“I hate it when you do that...” V muttered when he was finally put back down and allowed to unlock the door of his dormitory.

“Aw you love me really!” Nero chuckled leaning against the wall opposite V’s dorm with a smirk.

Turning the key in the lock, V suddenly fell paralysed as his hand clasped the door handle. Maybe it was due to the alcohol in his system but V couldn’t quite force himself to open the door just yet. Their earlier conversation still fresh in V’s mind and he couldn’t help but fixate on the fact that Nero still hadn’t proven that he was good at sex. 

Throwing common sense out the window, V turned to face Nero, looking him dead in the eye. 

“Prove it.”

Blue eyes blinked in confusion. “Em...prove what?”

“That you’re hot and good at sex.” V said bluntly.   
Blinking again in disbelief, Nero shook his head as if trying to wake himself from a trance. “You’re joking right?”

“No I mean it. I wanna judge for myself that you’re as good at sex as you say you are.”

V couldn’t believe what he was saying, he was sure it was just the alcohol talking but either way he couldn’t stop himself from asking. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he stared into Nero’s unconvinced eyes, certain that he must think this was just a joke. 

Folding his arms, Nero stood awkwardly as he digested V’s request. “I, err...” He laughed nervously, shaking his head yet again in disbelief. “I don’t think you really know what you’re asking for, V.”

“Are you scared?” V teased with a seductive smirk, watching in amusement as Nero shivered at his words. “Was that just all talk earlier?”

Nero scoffed. “Ha! No-!”

“Then why don’t you want to prove that you’re as good at sex as you claim you are?” 

Groaning, Nero bit his bottom lip, glancing to look down the corridor as though making sure no one could see them. With a deep sigh he reached forward and cupped V’s cheek, a playful grin appearing on his face. 

“I don’t know if you can handle it...” he purred. “You’re kinda fragile... I don’t really want to hurt you-“

“Don’t call me fragile.” V snapped, making Nero flinch. Realising his mistake, V took a deep breath before smirking again, resting his hand on top of the others on his cheek. “I’m not made of glass, Nero...you don’t have to be gentle...”

The other nodded in understanding as he stepped closer, his other hand now coming to rest on V’s hip. Such a small amount of intimacy was already causing V’s heart to flutter in excitement. 

“You’re giving me permission to fuck you?” Nero whispered huskily. 

“I’m giving you the opportunity to prove to me that you’re good at sex.” V stated simply, trying to keep his breathing steady as Nero leant forward to place a few light kisses against his neck, nibbling his earlobe. He felt himself tense as the other managed to nudge his legs apart and force a well defined thigh between them, rubbing it against V’s clothed crotch. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, V?” 

No longer able to talk, V could do nothing more than nod his head as he wrapped his arms around Nero’s neck and allowed the other to push them into his room and onto his bed.

Their lips met in a desperate kiss that Nero easily managed to dominate. The thigh between V’s legs was still pressed firmly against his crotch and he couldn’t help but grind slightly against it for more friction as Nero’s hands began to roam his body.

As those hands drifted under his t-shirt, V suddenly broke away from the kiss with a surprised gasp as those hands tweaked his nipples. His trousers felt much too tight, especially when Nero attacked his throat, nipping and sucking several large hickeys to the side of his neck. 

Withering beneath the larger body of his friend, V could do nothing more than arch his back and moan embarrassingly loud as Nero pinched his nipples raw. 

“God...Nero...!” V panted, his eyes falling shut as one of Nero’s hands left one of his nipples to cup his ass, groping the cheek in time with V’s rutting.   
Eventually Nero pulled away all together and V whined at the loss, opening his eyes to see why Nero had stopped. Before he could ask what was wrong, Nero had practically torn off his clothing and V suddenly felt rather vulnerable as he lay naked beneath his still fully dressed friend. Especially when the later was staring at his body so intensely like how a tiger would look at a slab of meat.

“Nero- Ah! Nero!” 

V grasped his bedsheets as Nero leant down, taking V’s hard cock into his mouth, licking up the base and moving to circle his tongue around the tip. Nero lifted V’s legs to place them on his shoulders, kneading his thighs as he began to bob his head, swallowing V’s cock till he was deep throating him. 

Nero eventually reached into his jeans to pull out his own erection, unable to keep himself from jerking off as he listened to V’s pleasured moans. He was certain the other was close, especially when he reached up with his free hand to pinch one of those perky nipples, causing V to yelp in surprise.

“Oh- Nero-! I’m close-!” V panted, unable to stop himself from thrusting into the others mouth, pre-come already dripping from the tip of his cock.  
Tweaking V’s nipples a few more times V finally came with a startled moan and Nero did his best to swallow his friends load. Pulling away, he couldn’t help but smirk down at the wrecked sight of his usually composed friend. 

V’s wavy hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. His kiss swollen lips were parted and his eyes were dazed and watery. Panting and inked skin flushed, V looked absolutely breathtaking and Nero couldn’t help but lean down to capture those plump lips in another deep kiss, loving how V squealed in surprise, his hips bucking when Nero wrapped his hand around his sensitive cock.   
Nero was more than a little surprised when V pushed him away, staring in confusion as V suddenly got on his hands and knees to crawl towards him. Long fingers grasped Nero’s dick and he almost came at the sight when V looked up at him with innocent green eyes, nuzzling Nero’s erection in question. 

Realising what the other was asking Nero didn’t hesitate to nod and before he could even blinked, V had taken the head of his cock into his mouth to lick and tease the slit, his green eyes slipping shut in concentration. 

Reaching out, Nero tangled his hands in V’s silky black locks, allowing himself to let out a groan as V took more of him into his warm mouth. It took Nero all his will power to not thrust his cock down the others throat, deciding to hold back out of fear that he may hurt his slighter friend.

It didn’t take long for Nero to come, having already worked himself up from giving himself a hand job before hand. 

“I’m coming V- Ah!” 

Swallowing Nero’s cum, best he could, V eventually pulled away to breathe allowing the rest of his friends load to paint his face. 

“Fuck...” Nero swore as he stared down at the sight before him, his breathe catching in his throat when V looked up at him with dazed green eyes, soft lips parted, and face splashed with cum. He hadn’t even noticed that he had reached out to trace that full bottom lip with the pad of his thumb until V’s tongue dipped out to lick it. 

V had never felt so vulnerable in his entire life as he stared up at Nero submissively, licking his lips in anticipation as the other pushed him to lie on his back. With Nero now on top of him, V was all too happy to suck on the fingers presented to him, coating them each with an even coat of saliva as Nero went back to leaving hickys on his neck. 

As soon as the digits were removed from V’s mouth, one was thrusted, knuckle deep into his entrance. He didn’t even have time to squeal as his lips were once again captured in a heated kiss, Nero working said finger in and out of him.   
With a curl of his finger, Nero hit a certain spot within him that made V see white.

“Oh!” 

Nero smirked against his lips, praising himself internally for finding that spot. He continued to work his digit in that area, loving the way V arched his back and groaned loudly. 

Upon adding a second finger, Nero wasted no time in scissoring them in an attempt to spread V quicker, knowing that the more times he hit that spot the more relaxed the ring of muscle would become. He needed to be in V’s tight heat NOW.  
Finally adding a third finger Nero quickly thrusted all three of his fingers into V’s entrance loosening it whilst still ensuring to hit that bundle of nerves that made V cry out so beautifully.

“N-Nero-!” V breathed, eyes watering at the intensity of the pleasure. “N-need you in me-! Ah! Right now-!”

Nero didn’t need to be told twice.

Pulling out his fingers, Nero aligned himself with V’s entrance before pushing in sharply, becoming fully sheathed inside the tight heat.

“God, V- you’re so tight...” Nero groaned, arranging V’s shaking legs to wrap around his waist, leaning down to kiss away a few tears that were trailing down V’s cheeks. 

V had never felt so full before and his eyes watered at the sensation. He couldn’t think of anything else to do other than reach up and wrap his arms around Nero’s neck, arching his back slightly to indicate that he was ready for him to move. 

Slowly, Nero pulled out most of the way, leaving only the tip of his cock within V, before pushing back in, aiming to hit the others prostate. He hit it dead on, causing V to moan loudly, the sound going straight to his cock. 

He began moving in long strokes, certain that if he went any faster he’d cum quicker than he’d wanted to, and he wanted this moment to last for as long as he could get it to. 

He’d wanted V as soon as he’d seen him in that coffee shop. The elegant, dark haired son of his fathers boss and finally his dream was coming true.

Leaning down Nero locked their lips together, deepening the kiss as he strengthened his thrusts.

“Nero-!” V moaned against his lips, the sound causing Nero’s thrusts to quicken, hitting V’s prostate roughly as he too groaned V’s name.   
Skin smacked skin, the sound setting a quick rhythm for Nero to follow. He was mesmerised by how gorgeous V looked in that moment. He was a work of art far more beautiful and superior than any painting Nero had ever seen hanging in an art gallery. 

Thrusting in a few more times, V finally came, crying out in pleasure as his cum coated his chest. Nero continued to fuck V through his orgasm, loving how tightly the others walls squeezed around his shaft as he came. 

It didn’t take long for Nero to come also, burying himself deep inside his friend as he came with V’s name on his lips. 

Both lay panting in an attempt to catch their breath as they slowly came down from their high. Nero was still buried deep within V, officially spent and not having the energy or the want to pull out of his trembling friend.

Slowly the situation sank in and V instantly felt his heart sink, his eyes widening in realisation. 

Awkwardly he rolled out from under Nero, cringing as he felt the others cock and semen slip out from within him and run down his thighs. He shifted to sit up on the edge of the bed, trying his best not to flinch at the pain in his backside. 

V picked his t-shirt off the floor, tugging it back on over his head and pulling it down as far as it would reach in an attempt to hide his lower regions, the thought of being naked suddenly appearing far too humiliating in that moment. 

“Em...” 

He tensed as soon as he heard Nero shift behind him. Looking over his shoulder he watched as Nero moved to sit on the other side of the bed, back facing him. 

“So...what did you think?” Nero asked in an unsure voice, adding a moment later when V didn’t answer. “The sex I mean...”

“Huh? Oh...em....” V honestly wasn’t sure what to say. “It was... fine.”

“Fine?”

“Yeah...it was fine...”

“....huh.”

They sat in an awkward silence after that, Nero slowly tucking away his cock as V fiddled with the hem of his shirt, refusing to look back at the other. 

“So.... Nico was asking if we wanted to go to the cinema tomorrow?” 

“Oh....I’m busy tomorrow...”

“But it’s Sunday?”

“I have an essay to finish....” 

He didn’t have an essay to finish, V was just making excuses. 

“Your hips not hurting right?”

“Huh? Oh, no, it’s fine...”

His hip was hurting, but he wasn’t going to tell Nero that.

“Oh...ok...cool I’m glad I didn’t hurt you or anything...”

“Yeah....”

Another moment of awkward silence overcame them.

Coughing, Nero turned to look at his friend who still had their back to him. “...so....I’ll see you around then?”

“.......yeah....see you around......”

“.....ok then.........goodnight....”

“.....night.”

As soon as the door shut, V jumped up to lock it, terrified that Nero might try coming back in. 

What had just happened?!

WHAT had just happened?!

He’d just had sex with Nero! He’d allowed Nero to see him naked! To fuck him! To kiss him! To kiss him...

Nimble fingers reached up to trace his own swollen lips, remembering fondly how good Nero’s lips had felt against his own, how well their bodies had fit together, how right it felt to have the others hands caress him.... V’s gut twisted horribly when his fingers caught a stray drop of Nero’s cum on his cheek. 

Oh God.

He’d never wanted a shower so much in his life, scrubbing with three times the usual amount of body lotion to cleanse himself clean of any lingering trace of the other. His bed sheets and clothes were thrown in the washing basket and replaced with new ones, though he had contemplated disposing of them all together. 

That night he wasn’t able to fall asleep. The memory of what had just occurred nagging at him in the back of his mind. 

He’d just fucked Nero.

He’d just fucked his friend, Nero.

Would they remain friends after this?

How could they? Not when V felt so disgusted with what they’d just done! 

And what was worse was that all he could think about was that they hadn’t even had a round two!   
It was no surprise that V avoided Nero for the rest of the week after that. If he saw Nero nearby on campus, he’d quickly turn and walk the other way. If Nero was in the campus canteen, V would have to skip lunch that day.

When he turned up to Drama society (a club founded by Nico) he almost had a heart attack upon seeing the other there. The later having made it very clear that he’d rather die that join Nico’s theatre group, yet there he was; stood besides Kyrie with a script in his hand.

“V!” Nico called upon seeing him enter, a happy grin appearing on her face. “You’re gonna love this, man! We’re doing Hamlet!”

V didn’t even respond, eyes wide as he saw Nero look up towards him. “Em....”

“You’re playing Hamlet, obviously.” Nico continued. “Kyrie’s Ophelia, Credo and I are directing and we’ve managed to convince big and dumb over there-“ she pointed at Nero. “To be Laertes.”

Nero was excusing himself from Kyrie now and V watched in horror as the other started to make his way towards him. V quickly made his excuses to Nico about how he couldn’t take the part and that he had to leave, spinning on his heel and disappearing out the door, hiding in a broom closet around the corridor when he heard Nero follow him out and call his name. 

He stayed hidden in that broom closet long after he heard Nero give up his pursuit and return back to the classroom the society was being held in. In fact the only reason he left the closet was because the janitor had eventually opened it and screamed “GHOST!” in terror upon seeing V inside. 

The rest of the week was spent dodging Nero best he could but no matter how well he ghosted the later in reality, he couldn’t stop dreaming about him. He’d never spent so much money on washing in a week, every morning having woken up to damp sheets. 

The wet dreams weren’t the worst of it though; whenever V had some ‘alone time‘ he would give up halfway and go for a cold shower, his own antics not nearly as pleasurable now that he knew how good it had felt to be touched by Nero. 

But they were friends. 

Nero was his friend.

And because they’d had sex it was now awkward between them. He had to sort this. 

So on Friday evening, V made his way over to Nero’s dormitory at 7:30 (because at 8:00 they would all be at Nico’s for pre drinks before heading out to the club at 11:00) knocking three times before waiting for the other to answer. He rehearsed what he was planning to say in his head, how he’d apologise for being distant and that he didn’t want what had happened between them to affect their friendship. “Let’s just forget it ever happened. I want us to go back to the way things were before. Just friends-“

“I want to do it again.” 

Nero’s eyes were wide as he stood in his doorway, staring in shock at a now flushed V. 

“Err....what?” Nero coughed.

“I want to have sex with you again.” V said automatically, the speech he’d prepared practically now forgotten. He couldn’t help it; seeing Nero again just flooded him with so much emotion that he couldn’t help but say it, despite the fact that only a moment ago he’d wanted them to be nothing more than friends. 

Nero still remained stationary, face blank and eyes wide. Dread filled V then as he realised that Nero clearly didn’t feel the same way-

“Ok.”

V blinked. “Ok?” 

“Yeah...” Nero nodded. “Let’s do it...again...” 

“Are you sure?”

“....are you?”

“Well...” V stuttered. “Yeah-“

Before V could say anymore Nero had yanked him into his room, tossing V onto his bed roughly (causing V to yelp in pain slightly as his hip was jostled uncomfortably). Nero was on him in a second, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

“You have no idea-“ Nero growled against V’s already swollen lips. “-how hard this week has been.” 

V gasped in pleasure when Nero ground their hips together, feeling the others hardness press against his own. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you....” Nero continued, lips moving to suck on V’s earlobe as his hand snuck it’s way under a dark T-shirt to tweak at perky nipples. “Couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful you looked as I fucked you...”

“N-Nero...”

“Couldn’t stop thinking about all those needy little sounds you made....”

“Nero...”

“I want you V.”

“I want you too...” 

V’s eyes snapped open as the words left him, reality hitting him like a tonne of bricks. He quickly shoved Nero off of him and attempted to get up only to find himself pulled into Nero’s lap. 

“No no we can’t....” V tried to say, slapping away hands that were trying to feel up his body. 

“Why can’t we?” Whined Nero as he nuzzled V’s long neck.

“Because we’re friends!- Nero stop!”

“What? You never heard of ‘friends with benefits’?” 

V rolled his eyes when Nero winked up at him, biting his bottom lip as a moan threatened to escape. “No Nero.... I can’t do this with you!”

At V’s outburst, Nero pulled away looking up at the other in confusion. “Why...? What’s wrong?-“

“We can’t do this because one: we’re friends and friends don’t do this kind of thing- and two: if we were to do this then I wouldn’t want to share you!” V groaned. “I know you don’t like being tied down but I don’t like sharing- lovers that is!”

V had a quick flashback of that morning with Jared, the feeling that it would be them from that moment on only for it to all come crumbling down. Jared didn’t just want V, he wanted his girlfriend, his girlfriends friend, that friends cousin- it was an endless list of sexual partners and V hated it. 

Nero was similar in the sense that he had multiple partners, but he was always clear that there would never be any long term attachments. Jared-   
Well.... Jared hadn’t promised that they would become that of an item the next day, but he had told V that his girlfriend mustn’t know of their activities which meant that she had no knowledge of her boyfriends adulterous activities. 

“I don’t want a polygamous relationship...” V sighed. “I can’t do this with you because I know you enjoy having sex with multiple partners... and if I were to be in a relationship I’d want that partner to only ever have sex with me and no one else.”

Nero sat in silence for a minute, staring up at V with understanding blue eyes. “Ok.”

Tilting his head to one side, V couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the response. “Ok...?”

“Ok.” Nero said simply. “We’ll be boyfriends. Monogamous boyfriends. Just you and me, having sex, going on dates, holding hands, meeting the parents, monogamous boyfriends.”

V was certain his neck would break if he continued to tilt his head any further in utter disbelief. Certain that Nero was just messing with him. 

“‘Monogamous boyfriends’?” He repeated slowly, ensuring he was hearing correctly. Sighing V attempted to clamber out of Nero’s lap, muttering under his breath. “If you’re just going to make fun of me, Nero-“

“I’m serious.” Nero said, wrapping his arms around V’s waist to keep him seated on his lap. “Let’s be a monogamous couple.”

V laughed. “You’re very funny. But I think the jokes turned cold now. So if that will be all- Ah!”

Suddenly, V found himself on his back on the bed, pinned to the mattress. Nero was smirking at him from above, blue eyes shimmering with mischief and what V could only describe as warmth. 

“V.” Nero said sternly. “I’m saying I want to be boyfriends. Just you and me and no one else.”  
V gaped, his eyes wide in shock. “Y-you mean that?”

“Uh. Duh!” Laughed Nero. “Fuck! V, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that night! Having sex with you was like a whole new experience- you’re gorgeous!- hot even! And when you sucked my coc-“

“Yeah! Ok I get your point, Nero!” V cut in, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “You don’t need to go into detail....”

Chuckling, Nero raised an eyebrow. “Why? You turning shy on me?”

“No....” V grumbled, with a slight pout. He gasped when his lower lip was suddenly nipped, Nero sucking on the plump flesh tenderly.

“So...” Nero purred. “You wanna be my boyfriend or not?”

V was still in shock, the situation seeming so surreal in that moment that he was sure he was dreaming. Nero (his friend and one night stand) was asking HIM to be his boyfriend? 

“Come on...” Nero teased. “I’ll treat ya real nice~!”

Sighing, V finally allowed himself to smile. Nodding his head he mumbled out a quiet ‘yes’ before leaning up to kiss Nero sweetly. 

“You better treat me nice.” V warned as he pulled away slightly, smirking seductively at his now boyfriend. 

“Looks like I got myself a material girl~” Nero joked, leaning down to once again lock their lips in a fierce kiss. 

Little to say, they never did get to pre’s or go out clubbing that night, much too occupied in Nero’s bed to even consider leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....yea I’m better at dialogue than sex DX I apologise for a less than saucy smut chapter 😭😂


	8. Chapter 8

“I’d prefer it if you wore less revealing clothing, Vitale.” 

V grit his teeth, trying to remain calm as he continued to chop and slice up a variety of fruits before scraping them into the blender. He definitely didn’t consider denim shorts paired with an oversized, short sleeved, black and white striped t-shirt to be revealing, but V knew that it was only due to the fact that his tattoos were visible. 

“Couldn’t you wear a shirt? I don’t particularly want to look at all- THAT!“ V’s father motioned with his hand towards V’s tattoos. “-on a morning.”

“It’s going to be one of the hottest days of the summer though, Father-“ V tried to explain, only to wince upon hearing his father scoff from where he was seated at the dining table, behind him.

“I seriously don’t think you’re in any position to disobey me anymore than you have done already.” His father snarled. “Don’t you agree?”

Biting his lip, V resisted the urge to throw his fathers stupid protein shake all over him and ruin his tailored suit. “No father.”

“Good.” 

V heard the newspaper rustle, indicating his father had returned back to reading. “Now finish up with making breakfast then go change. I don’t want my colleges seeing my son in another compromising position.”

“Yes father....” V muttered.

“And less of the attitude, thank you.” His father called from behind his newspaper. 

Continuing with breakfast, V considered whether he could get away with poisoning his father, though he suspected not. He’d once thought maybe he could prove his father had Munchausen, the long list of medical conditions V possessed seemingly too big to be possible, but alas! Turns out V really did have every medical condition known to man!

There was thousands of things V would much rather be doing than make his adamant father breakfast, yet he supposed he did owe the man. Especially after being caught in the pool. 

After his fathers colleges had left, V had approached the older man, knowing that he needed to apologise for the embarrassment he’d caused. As soon as he’d opened his mouth, however, his father had spun around to face him wearing a look of utter despair.

“Why?” His father groaned. “Why do you hate me so much?! What did I do to make you hate me so much?!”

Shocked at the question, V tried to say that he didn’t hate him. That it had been a mistake and that he didn’t know that the other would be having a meeting there that day, but his father yet again cut him off. 

“If you’re trying to punish me then congrats! You’ve done so!” The older man exclaimed, with a sad and slightly hysterical chuckle. “Well played! You’ve officially humiliated me!”

“I wasn’t trying to punish you-“

“Oh, don’t be so modest!” He laughed, pouring two glasses of whiskey before thrusting one into V’s uncertain hand. “This is a victory for you right? This is what you wanted! Karma, right? An eye for an eye~! I did bad shit to you so you’re doing bad shit to me and all that crap! Come on! At least take credit! Drink!”

V didn’t drink. “Dad-“

“I said DRINK!” 

They drank. 

The liquid was vile but V daren’t disobey, clearly seeing the mad rage his father was in, though not feeling he was in enough danger to run from the situation. Verbally, his father, wasn’t the kindest, but never had his father raised his hand at him. His father wasn’t the type of man to strike his own son no matter how tense things would become. 

It was clear to V after that conversation that the incident had rattled his father. V knew he’d messed up with being caught in the pool with Nero, especially since his fathers work colleagues had seen. There was a chance they could use it against his father, force him to give up his own company-

V hadn’t wanted this.

He disliked his father, Yes, but he didn’t hate the man. His dad was a hard worker, he’d built his own company from scratch and it just wasn’t fair for V to take all that away from him. 

So as V continued to make his father breakfast, he attempted to focus on the fact he was doing this to apologise. It certainly wasn’t easy when his father kept making snide remarks but he knew he deserved it. 

“Morning, Blake!” 

V winced as that loud, obnoxious voice rattled the kitchen walls. He recognised it instantly as none other than their neighbour, Mr Wallis. 

Jared’s father.

The man was your classic, stereotypical, car salesman, all hair grease and ugly suits. He had a permanent shit eating grin on his face and a cocky attitude that V didn’t appreciate. And Jared was growing up to be exactly like him. 

Looks like the apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree. 

Mr Wallis swaggered his way into the kitchen, grin plastered on his face and colourful suit as loud as his voice. Behind him followed another man, short and stocky with a bald head and glasses. He resembled that of a cartoon villains sidekick and V suspected that very well might be the case. 

“Blake!” Mr Wallis exclaimed as he caught sight of V’s father sitting at the dining table. He paused momentarily as he saw V stood at the kitchen counter, his grin widening an inch and eyes sparking up with interest. “And it’s Pamela Anderson!”

V gripped the knife tighter in his hand, trying to stop himself from chucking it at the man’s face.   
“I heard you were shooting another sex tape in Blake’s pool earlier this week, Pam! Too bad you ended up with a live audience!” Mr Wallis barked out with an irritating laugh, his minion chuckling besides him. 

V saw his father shift uncomfortably, the older man coughing in an attempt to pull Mr Wallis’ attention back to him. “What can I do for you this morning, Wallis?”

“Well you can start by inviting me to the next live show!” Mr Wallis chuckled, winking at V’s father before wagging his fat finger towards V. “I’m just messing with ya, Blake! You know I can’t stand watching two fags going at it! If anything I’m here to offer my condolences for the fact you ended up with a queer for a son.” 

There was so much V wanted to say to Mr Wallis in that moment, to rub the fact that his very own son was as bent as he was in that smug face. 

But he bit his tongue. 

He tried zoning out, attempted to recite his favourite poems in his mind, but Mr Wallis’ words cut deep. He’d never considered himself ‘gay’; sure, he knew he was flamboyant and wasn’t stereotypically masculine, but his sexuality had never been something he’d bothered labelling. It was mostly due to the fact that being in a relationship wasn’t his top priority. He was passionate about reading and for the longest time books were the only subject V considered loving. 

Jared had mostly been an experiment; V longed to experience this so called ‘act of love’ that the characters in his novels were constantly involving themselves in (those classic tales of a prince rescuing a princess and them falling madly in love with one another). 

Gender had never been something V had concerned himself with, when it came to his sexual partners, but he always found himself feeling more sexually attracted to those of the same sex. This meant he was gay. Yet...he didn’t feel gay. Or at least didn’t want to be seen as ONLY gay. If anything, Mr Wallis should have only been ridiculing the fact he’d been caught doing the dirty in his fathers swimming pool, not the fact he’d been with another man. 

“That’s very...considerate of you, Wallis.” V’s father said calmly, though his voice was laced with annoyance. “But there’s no need for condolences. My sons sexuality is not a reason for you to offer me pity.”

“Understood, understood...” Mr Wallis chuckled. “And if anything it’s highly noble of you to continue to raise him under your own roof! And hey! I’m not homophobic! I’m just saying that I don’t think I could allow my son to act in such a way is all!”

“Really?” V’s father hummed, folding his newspaper carefully before standing to move in front of Mr Wallis. “How strange... I mean, I saw your son kissing the Morrison’s boy not long ago...but obviously I must be mistaken if you don’t allow such things.”

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Mr Wallis released an uneasy chuckle. “....you must be mistaken, Blake. My Jared and the Morrison’s boy are only friends. Maybe you need to get your eyesight tested-“

“I would say that what they were doing was a little more than ‘friendly’, Wallis.” V’s father spoke lowly. “And there’s been more than one occasion where I’ve seen Jared walking hand in hand with various other males.”

V had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from laughing at the look of horror on Mr Wallis’ face. That shit eating grin had faltered immensely and he was standing stiffly, staring at the other with wide eyes.

“Perhaps you should think twice the next time you decide to come and lecture me in my own home.” Spoke V’s father. Menace lacing his words. “Now allow me to show you out.”

“No need.” Mr Wallis grunted, though his voice cracked into a more high pitched tone. “We can show ourselves out.”

Mr Wallis gave a stiff nod to V’s father mumbling “Blake” under his breath before he quickly made his exit, his minion following suit. 

V watched silently as his father rolled his shoulders into a more relaxed posture, sighing as he sat back down and unfolded his newspaper. After a few moments of silence the older man spoke. “Hurry up with breakfast, Vitale. I’ll have to leave for work shortly.”

V snapped out of his daze and returned to making breakfast, whispering a quiet “yes father” as he worked. Although it was clear his father would still treat him coldly, despite the fact he’d just defended him, V couldn’t help but allow himself to smile as a slight warmth filled him. 

He served the older man his breakfast, smile still present. Turning he headed towards the kitchen door, remembering how his father had wanted him to go change his attire, when the later stopped him.

“There’s no need to go change,” muttered his father. “Finish your breakfast.”

V turned to look at the older man, still nose deep in his newspaper. He thought that perhaps he had imagined his father speak, yet when the older man looked up, an impatient and expecting expression on his face, V quickly sat down and carefully began to eat. 

“I expect you to rest today.” His father said and V looked up in confusion. “You’ve done enough chores for now.”

V allowed himself to smile more comfortably now, nodding his head in gratitude. “Yes, father.... thank you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hate to Pamela Anderson!!!   
And remember; you can talk shit about your family... but no one else can talk shit about your family. XD


	9. Chapter 9

“I don’t see how me doing the washing up will help get rid of rattle snakes...” Muttered a less than thrilled Nero as he stood at the sink in his uncles caravan. His hands were in yellow washing up gloves as he scrubbed at the mountain of dirty pots that hadn’t been washed in so long that they now had a variety of mould growing on them. 

Outside, Dante was lounging in an old rocking chair, he’d found in a skip, legs resting on a wooden beer crate he’d invested in some time ago and his cowboy hat over his face as he napped. “It teaches you discipline.” He chuckled from beneath his hat. “Discipline that you’ll need to be an efficient rattle snake killer.”

“Really?” Nero sneered, unconvinced. “Because yesterday you had me repaint the fence, wash the windows, mop the floors- I’m beginning to think you just invited me over here to be your cleaning lady!”

“And I’m beginning to get tired of hearing ya whining!” Laughed his uncle, the older man taking his cowboy hat off his face to fan himself with. Nero rolled his eyes, walking out the caravan to come and stand in front of the other on the porch. 

Dante merely glanced at him, an amused grin on his face as he placed his hat back on his head.   
Placing his still gloved hands on his hips, Nero shot his uncle a glare. “You didn’t invite me over here to kill rattlesnakes, did you?”

“Wow...” Sighed Dante in disbelief. “It really took you two weeks to figure that out...”

Nero’s jaw dropped, causing Dante to burst out in laughter. “You dumbass! You really thought I’d trust you to kill rattlesnakes?!”

“You-you-! You jackass! I thought-?!” 

“You thought what?! That unblocking the toilet would help you kill a snake?” Dante chuckled. “Ah kiddo, you poor, poor, village idiot!”

Dumbfounded, Nero could do nothing more than gape at his laughing uncle. “Wha-?! Why?!!!”

“Well, to put it bluntly,” Dante stated. “I was upset.”

“Upset?! Upset about what?!” Nero cried out in confusion. 

“About the fact that you didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend!” His uncle said with a childish pout. “I mean, come on! I thought we didn’t keep secrets in this family?!”

“We don’t-!”

“Well clearly you do.” Slowly Dante stood, standing in front of Nero with a loom of complete disappointment. “Look kiddo, I get why you wouldn’t tell your Dad, but why wouldn’t you tell me? I don’t give a crap if you wanna fuck some rich guys son!”

“That’s-!” Nero groaned, face palming. “You made me clean for two weeks because I didn’t tell you I had a boyfriend?!”

“Duh!”

Seeing red, Nero clenched his fists. “Are you insane?!”

“I hunt rattlesnakes and crash cars for a living, Nero, of course I’m insane!” Dante claimed with an eye roll. “Now why wouldn’t you tell ya good old uncle Dante you had a boyfriend?!”

“Because-!”

“Because?!”

“Because I- I wasn’t....I kinda forgot...” Nero said sheepishly.

Dante gasped in shock, hand coming to rest on his chest as though he’d just been stabbed. “Y-you forgot to tell ME?!!!”

“Yeah I....I guess I...just-!”

“Nero Angelo Sparda don’t you dare repeat those words!” Dante cried dramatically. “You have no reason to break my heart twice!!!”

Sighing, Nero ran his still gloved hands through his hair, the rubber squeaking as it rubbed across his scalp. “Well it’s not like it matters anymore.” He grumbled. “I haven’t heard from V since we got caught...doubt his Fathers even gonna let him come back to university...”

Nero saw his uncle shift uncomfortably besides him, suddenly appearing more sympathetic towards his young nephew. “Sooo...” Dante coughed awkwardly. “You really like this guy then, huh?”

“Well, DUH!” Nero deadpanned. “He’s my boyfriend!”

“I-I mean, I get that!” Shrugged his uncle. “I just- I’ve never seen you in a serious relationship before, is all...”

Nero was silent, too fixated on the fact that V and him may never see each other again after what had happened in the pool. He wished he hadn’t left that day, he hated the fact that he had gotten out of the water and allowed himself to be dragged away by his Dad. 

If he could, he’d reverse time to that moment and, instead of running away, he’d remain by V’s side. He’d shoot both their fathers the biggest shit eating grin he could and kiss V passionately right in front of them (though he doubted his very conservative boyfriend, who wasn’t a fan of public displays of affection, would let him do so).

Dante shifted from one foot to the other besides him, seemingly unsure of what to say. “Well...you know where he lives...why don’t you just go over there and ask to see him?” He suggested.

Scoffing Nero replied in a sarcastic tone. “Yeah! Like his Dad is gonna let me into his house after I snogged his son in his swimming pool!” 

His uncle gulped, shrugging helplessly. “Hey! I was just making suggestions! And I don’t see why you can’t just go and see him-“

“Dad confiscated my car-“

“I’ll drive ya!” Dante suggested, moving to grab his car keys from inside before locking up his RV. “Come on let’s go!”

Nero stared in disbelief as his uncle clambered into his old truck and fired up the engine. “You’re not serious-“

“Get your ass in the truck, Nero!” Dante cackled over the growl of the truck, revving the engine. “Your Juliet awaits, Romeo!” 

Opening the passenger door of the truck, Nero stared quizzically at his grinning uncle. “You mean it? You’re actually going to drive me to V’s?”

“You better believe it, loverboy.” Winked Dante. “Now get those rubber gloves off and get in!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters left to edit!!!😁


	10. Chapter 10

“To be, or not to be: that is the question...” 

The crowd was in awe as V stepped onto the stage, dressed to the nines in tight black leather trousers and a loose, black, cotton shirt that was open at the chest. His smooth voice silenced the room as he delivered his lines, demanding the audiences full attention. 

“Whether ‘tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,” V turned to the front to address the crowd. “Or to take arms against a sea of troubles...”

Nero watched his boyfriend from backstage, completely transfixed by the others performance. He owned the room completely and was beyond perfect for the role of the emo Prince Hamlet. V was dark and mysterious, swanning across the stage as he spoke. 

The monologue was delivered so naturally that Nero thought V was actually improvising, speaking his own words rather than reading from a script. It was still an enigma to Nero how V could remember almost everything he read and execute it as flawlessly as he could. Nero was half tempted to drag V away for a private show, wanting the others complete undivided attention, but watching him perform from the stage wings was enough for now. 

————

“Jeez...” Dante muttered as he slowed the truck to a stop outside V’s house, whistling in awe. “You dating a rich boy?”

Nero didn’t answer, eyes glued on the property that was home and prison for his boyfriend. He wanted to do nothing more than tear that door off it’s hinges, find V, gather him into his arms and never let him go again. But he remained seated, knowing that he couldn’t just march in there, not when V’s father and Vergil’s boss would also be inside (like a dragon holding the princess captive).

“Well?” His uncle asked. “Aren’t you gonna go knock?”

———

Nero stood steady as V’s hand was placed in his own. V was yet again delivering a paragraph of lines, yet this time instead of addressing the audience, V’s green eyes were fixed on his own. 

“Sir, in this audience,” V spoke calmly. “Let my disclaiming from a purposed evil free me so far in your most generous thoughts that I have shot mine arrow o’er the house and hurt my brother.”

Nero almost forgot it was his cue as he gazed into those rich green eyes, sputtering out his lines in a less than graceful manner (causing a few audience members to snicker at his haphazard delivery). “I-I have a voice and-...and...?” He droned off as his mind suddenly went blank, completely forgetting the rest of the line. “And.....”

“And precedent of peace...” V whispered, lips curving upwards into a soft smile as he broke character.

“A-and precedent of peace...” Nero repeated, flushing in embarrassment.

V continued. “To keep my name ungored.”

“T-to keep my name ungored...”

“But till that time,”

“B-but till that time....”

“I do receive your offer’d love like love,”

“....I do receive your offer’d love like love....”

“And will not wrong it.”

“...and will not wrong it.”

V smiled reassuring towards Nero and the later released a nervous chuckle before nodding towards him in a gesture of thanks. 

———

“I can’t just- walk in there!” Nero exclaimed. “His father could be there!”

Raising an eyebrow, Dante stared in confusion at his nephew. With a roll of his eyes Dante dug out his pistol from under his car seat and jumped out his truck, ignoring Nero who was calling after him in concern as his uncle walked towards V’s front door, pistol in hand.

———

The audience gave them a standing ovation as the entire cast filed out onto the stage, V stood in the centre besides Kyrie who both bowed in sync. Nico and Credo were also brought onto the stage to bow and receive a bouquet each from the cast as being excellent directors. 

As soon as the curtains fell and the cheering died down, Nero wasted no time in lifting V (who protested in embarrassment at the uncalled act of public affection) over his shoulder and racing them to V’s dressing room. 

As soon as the door slammed shut, Nero’s lips were against his in seconds. Hands rushed to remove each other’s costumes when V yelped in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Nero asked in concern as he pulled away, bursting out laughing when he saw that one of the buttons on V’s shirt had tangled itself in his black locks whilst he’d attempted to pull it over his head.

Nero chuckled as he told the other to hold still, trying to untangle the silky strands off the button as gently as he could, though only causing his boyfriend to groan in pain. “I’m being as gentle as I can be, baby.”

Pouting, V allowed his hair to be tugged and pulled as Nero did his best to free his hair from his shirt, letting out a few whines and hisses when his hair was pulled too hard. Once freed, Nero combed his fingers through his wavy locks, massaging his sensitive scalp in an attempt to sooth the irritated skin. V allowed his eyes to close at the sensation, moving closer to rest his head on Nero’s shoulder, hands resting on the others broad chest.

“You were incredible tonight, V...” Nero whispered, nuzzling into V’s hair and inhaling his scent. 

V turned his head to look at his boyfriend, a gentle smile on his face. “You were as well....”

Nero scoffed, moving to press V against the dressing table, spreading the others legs to shift in between them. “I fucked up big time.”

“You made one tiny mistake.” V smirked, pushing his hips up to press his crotch to Nero’s. “That’s not a fuck up.”

“I forgot an entire verse. That’s a fuck up.”

“It was your first time doing Shakespeare,” V stated, hands coming up to cup his handsome boyfriends face. “The plays are practically written in a foreign language. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Nero sighed, leaning into the others touch and pressing a kiss on the inside of V’s slight wrists. Gazing at the others naked form beneath him, Nero smiled fondly as he took in his beauty. “Talk Shakespeare to me...” he whispered huskily. 

V raised an amused eyebrow laughing at the request. Once recovered he finally whispered. “If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shine, the gentle fine is this....”

Baring his neck, V allowed Nero to press kisses along his exposed skin, nipping and sucking the flesh tenderly. V gasped as Nero gifted him with another love bite, stumbling over his words as Nero palmed over his already hard cock. “M-my lips...two blushing pilgrims...” 

One of Nero’s hands came to trace his plush bottom lip with the pad of his thumb and V took the digit into his mouth to suck on it, biting down slightly when that hand on his cock began to rub a little harder. 

“To smooth that rough touch...” Nero removed his thumb from V’s mouth, moving upwards so that he could press gentle kisses to his panting boyfriends cheek as the later managed to finish the quote. “....with a tender kiss....”

——

Dante knocked, ignoring his nephews cries as he stood waiting for the door to open.

“Dante!” Nero hissed, clambering out the truck and running down the driveway to drag his uncle away from the house. 

“Relax kiddo!” His uncle scoffed with an eye roll, holding up his pistol towards the front door as it began to open. “I’ll sort this motherfucker out for you.”

Turning back, Dante fully expected to come face to face with a grumpy old man. Instead he found the butt of his pistol pressed against the forehead of a very handsome (and shocked) young man. The young man’s green eyes were wide as he stared in paralysed fear at Dante and down the barrel of the gun. 

Equally, paralysed in shock Dante did nothing but stare, his heart sinking in realisation that he was pointing a loaded gun, in the face of his nephews boyfriend. 

“......you must be V.” Dante croaked awkwardly, pulling his gun away from the poor boy’s head and stretching out his other hand in greeting. “Pleasure to meet you....I’m Dante, Nero’s uncle.”

V remained still, glancing down at the offered hand before timidly taking it, giving it a small shake. “...pleasures all mine...”

Dante gulped, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he tucked his gun back into his holster. “Er...gun wasn’t for you...it was for your dad-“

“You were going to SHOOT my father?”  
V asked, clearly unimpressed with what Dante was implying. 

“W-what?!” Dante cried, dumbfounded. “N-no! Of course not-! Well- yea- sorta-”

“V!”

Suddenly, Dante was roughly pushed aside by his nephew and watched as V’s face relaxed into one of relief as Nero came into view. The two young lovers quickly embraced, Nero practically lifting the smaller male off the ground into his arms.   
When V finally returned to Earth he pulled away slightly to cupped Nero’s face, smiling tearfully at his boyfriend as the other smiled back at him.

“V...” Nero sighed, moving to rest their foreheads together. “....why didn’t you answer my calls? I’ve been...well- worried...”

“My father confiscated my phone...” V whispered. “I haven’t been able to contact anyone...”

Pulling the other back into a tight hug, Nero apologised profusely for leaving him alone that day in the swimming pool, only for V to also apologise and insist that it was his fault. Nero then shot his uncle an angry glare, apologising again to his boyfriend for his uncles behaviour. The smaller male merely brushed it off. “It was a... simple mistake to make...” he mumbled unsurely. 

Rolling his eyes at the lovey-dovey-ness of the situation, Dante cleared his throat to get their attention. “Well, this is all very...sweet.... butttt- I need to piss so, V are you gonna invite us in or not?”

Stepping aside, V showed them both in, pointing Dante in the direction of the bathroom before leading Nero to the kitchen. Nero didn’t even give V the chance to ask if he wanted anything to drink before he pushed his boyfriend against the kitchen island and slammed their lips together. 

V mewled at the familiar contact as he combed his fingers through that short white hair. The kiss deepened almost instantly and soon they were bucking against each other, grinding their hips, hungry for each other’s touch. 

As soon as the kiss started, Nero pulled away. Panting, he stared down at V’s flushed face, realising just how much he’d missed his beautiful boyfriend.

“....your dads not here, right?” He asked nervously, eyes darting around as though he might spot V’s father lurking in the corner. 

V laughed. “No he’s at work...he won’t be back till five.” 

“Won’t be back till five, huh?” Nero grinned, looking at V suggestively who smirked back knowingly. 

“I’m still here though.” 

Nero and V’s heads snapped up towards the kitchen doorway to see Dante leaning against the frame with a devilish smile as he observed the pair currently making out on the kitchen counter. Quickly, V and Nero composed themselves, awkwardly moving around the kitchen as V prepared them all some tea. 

“No tea for me, thanks.” Dante chuckled, moving to seat himself at the kitchen table. He tried slinging his feet onto the table only to have them pushed back down by Nero who glared daggers at him. 

“Is there anything else I can get you, Dante?” V asked politely. 

“A beer if you’ve got one-“

“I’m sorry, we only have whiskey...” V stated as he pulled the bottle out of the cabinet to show Dante. “My father isn’t much of drinker.”

“Ah, guessing he’s more of a social drinker if he’s drinking stuff like whiskey, huh?” Dante asked with a wink as he took the glass offered to him. 

V shifted uncomfortably. “Something like that, yes.”

Judging by the way the boy was acting, Dante knew better than to press the subject, especially with how protective Nero seemed of the young man. Sipping his whiskey, he slapped his lips together as he assessed the taste before swallowing. “So,” he said. “What now? You guys staying here? You coming back to mine? V you staying put?- like is this just a quick visit?”

The two boys grew silent, both staring at one another as though waiting for the other to speak first. Sighing Nero decided to make the first move. “I guess...I’d like to spend the rest of summer with you, V. Like we planned to do.”

V’s eyes grew downcast. “I don’t know if that’s possible, Nero...”

“Why isn’t it?” Nero asked, moving to grasp his boyfriends upper arms gently. “If it’s about your dad-“

“It IS about my father, Nero.” The other said sternly. “I-...I can’t just runaway from the man. Not all my life...”

“It won’t be running away!” Nero insisted. “Just tell him this is what you want.... it is what you want, isn’t it?”

“Of course it is!- but, Nero, you don’t understand...me and my father... we’re all each other has in terms of blood... I want- I NEED his support.” He sighed. “I want my dad in my life...”

Nero frowned. “But...what if having your dad in your life...means having a life without me?”

Green eyes softened as V understood Nero’s concerns. “I’m not going to ‘submit’ to all of my fathers requests, Nero. Just look at it as a...compromise of sorts.” V smirked, taking Nero’s hands into his own. “From now on I’ll just have to behave myself a little better than I am now. Which means running off to spend summer with my boyfriend, without my fathers permission, isn’t exactly the most ideal decision to make.”

Sighing, Nero groaned in slight annoyance. “I just don’t get why we can’t spend time together...like, is having your father, who has been an ass to you this entire time, in your life really more important than us?”

Frowning, V looked slightly taken aback. “....are you seriously asking me to choose between you or my father?” 

“I’m not making you choose! I’m just saying, your dad makes you miserable! Are you SERIOUSLY considering spending the summer with him just because you want him to like you?” Nero inquired, not meaning for himself to sound quite as aggressive as he did. 

V scoffed. “He’s my dad, Nero. He’s my family- I thought you’d understand-!”

“No I don’t understand!” His boyfriend hissed. “The guys a bastard. You told me you hated him- how can you want to be with him over me?!”

“Are you insane?!” V cried in astonishment. “He’s my DAD, Nero! How can you not understand that?! Why is it so bad for me to want my own father and I to get along?! Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted with your father?!”

“I gave up on having a relationship with my father years ago.” V frowned as he heard Nero practically growl out in anger. “I accepted that I didn’t need someone like that in my life. Especially when I have Kyrie, Credo- Nico, Dante and- FUCK! YOU! In my life! I don’t need my Dad because I have YOU!”

“Why is it that me, having a relationship with my father, also means giving up my relationship with you?!” V exclaimed. “Nero, you mean the world to me, I want you in my life! I just want my father in my life as well!”

Shaking his head, Nero paced the kitchen. “So you want to put us on hold just so-“

“THIS ISN’T ABOUT US!”

The room fell silent, both Nero and a slightly amused Dante shocked at V’s sudden outburst. Nero stared at V’s trembling form, noticing how clammy the other had become. 

V was panting hard, eyes watering and lips drawn into a stiff line. Shaking, V turned and stormed out the kitchen, limping slightly without his cane as he made his way up the stairs. A door was heard slammed, indicating that V had taken to his room, leaving a still stunned Nero and Dante alone in the kitchen together. 

Dante whistled. “Well... you really put the boot in it.” 

Sighing, Nero slumped down in a kitchen chair with a groan. He hated seeing V upset. And he especially hated making the other upset. “I just... I don’t get why-“

“Why what?” Dante said, sarcastically. Why he wants to spend more time with his family? Why he’s decided that he wants a relationship with the only blood relative he has? Gosh I have no idea!” 

Slouching in his chair, Nero rubbed his hands over his face. “I was- I was just- shit....”

“Yep.” His uncle muttered, taking another sip of his drink. “You done fucked up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit o smexy Shakespeare talk for ye all~!   
Almost finished editing the rest of this AU!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

A knock at his bedroom door drew V out of his thoughts. Wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his baby blue jumper, he called out for whoever it was to come in and wasn’t surprised when he saw Nero peak his head around the door nervously. 

“Nero.” He addressed, keeping his voice steady and firm. “How can I help you?”

Nero released a deep sigh as he entered the room, hands wedged deep into his pockets and shoulders hunched. “V... I’m...I wanna apologise.”

Shrugging, V mumbled about it being fine and that it didn’t matter anymore, though this didn’t stop Nero from quickly moving across the room to kneel in front of where V was sat on his window seat, looking up at the other with sincerity in his eyes. “I mean it, V. You have every right to want a relationship with your father and I shouldn’t be the one to get in the way of that.... I’ve just really missed you is all... can’t bare being away from you...” He laughed nervously and was glad to see V smile slightly as well. 

“If you want to spend the summer with your father then that’s fine!” Nero continued. “Just promise me you’ll come back to University after...I don’t know if I could survive writing my essays all by myself...”

V allowed himself to relax, smiling gently before moving forward to wrap his arms around his boyfriends neck as he gave him a sweet peck on the lips. “I promise I’ll come back to University after summer break... and you’re gonna have to write an essay without my help one day.”

Smirking, Nero pressed their lips together in another firm kiss, pulling the other into his lap. He felt V settle himself before nuzzling his face into the crook of Nero’s neck. 

“We could always ask my father together...” V said, voice muffled from where his face was pressed into Nero’s throat. 

Nero raised his eyebrow. “Ask your father what?”  
“We could ask for his permission to spend summer together.” V suggested. “He may say no but at least we’ve asked...that shows we respect his authority....” 

Nero chuckled, cupping his boyfriends face so that they could meet each others gaze. “Ever the manipulator...” 

V’s eyes twinkled mischievously, smirking back at the other as they leant their foreheads together. 

Suddenly they heard the front door slam shut and V pulled back upon realising that it was five o’clock. “My fathers home...” he gasped, getting off Nero’s lap and helping the later to stand. “I guess we should go ask-“

V was interrupted by yelling downstairs. Him and Nero shared a look before the laters jaw dropped in realisation. “Shit....Dante!” 

Quickly, Nero bolted out the bedroom, racing down the stairs where he met a calm looking Dante and a very angry Mr Blake. Nero paused on the stairs when V’s father spotted him, glaring ferociously as the younger man came into view. 

“I should have known...” Mr Blake scoffed. “VITALE!”

V slowly emerged from his bedroom, sheepishly moving to stand besides Nero on the staircase. Nero noticed how Mr Blake’s expression softened slightly upon seeing V, the older man obviously having been worried about his sons whereabouts.

“Vitale...” Mr Blake sighed in relief, before composing himself once again. “What is going on here?”

Biting his bottom lip, V glanced to where Dante stood casually leaning against the kitchen doorway, whiskey glass still in his hand and cowboy hat still on his head. Nero stood on the stairs next to him, looking incredibly screamish as he stared back at V’s father who’s face remained stern. 

“Em...” V started. “Nero was worried about me, father. Him and his uncle just came by to check I was alright.” 

V’s explanation was reasonable enough and extremely possible, however his father didn’t look convinced. Though he nodded his head and grunted about how that was very considerate of them both anyway. “Well as you can see,” He explained. “Vitale is perfectly fine so if that will be all-“

“Actually, Sir-!” Nero sputtered, surprising everyone as he spoke up. “There was one more thing...” 

Mr Blake raised an eyebrow at the younger man and V felt his stomach twist in anxiety. “Yes?” his father asked carefully, before motioning with his hands for Nero to continue.

Gulping, Nero hesitated for a second before he continued. “Em...if it was ok with you, sir!” He insisted. “I-I was wondering if it would be ok for V and I to spend some time together...”

“Only for two weeks, father!” V cut in. “Nero wanted to show me his uncles Demolition Derby business-“

“‘Demolition Derby’?” Mr Blake repeated in disbelief. “You expect me to allow you to go to an event where dangerous driving is the norm?” 

Dante laughed loudly, causing everyone’s attention to turn towards him. “‘Dangerous driving’? Clearly you’ve never been to a Demolition Derby!” He chuckled, causing Mr Blake to glare at him. 

“Vitale-“ Mr Blake started only for his son to cut him off. 

“I’ll only watch the event, father! I promise not to take part!” V pleaded. “Please, only for two weeks...”

Mr Blake’s expression softened yet again though he still remained poker faced. Nero was sweating through his shirt in anxiousness as he awaited the man’s decision. He was frightened the man would explode into a fit of rage and leap up the stairs to tear his head off but he was thankful when the man only sighed and nodded calmly.

“....one and a half weeks.” Mr Blake said sternly. “No longer. And I expect you to keep to your promise about only watching and not taking part.”

Smiling gratefully, V nodded enthusiastically. “I promise, father...”

Nodding back in understanding, Mr Blake turned to look at Nero, gaze so cold he froze on the spot in terror. “And you, Mr Sparda.”

“Y-yes Sir?”

“I expect you to be respectful of my son and to treat him well.” V’s father stated. “I also expect you to drive safely and completely sober when he is in the car with you. Do I make myself clear?”

Nero didn’t have to even think twice before nodding. “Absolutely, sir! And believe me I would never, NEVER, hurt your son...” his voice softened as he turned to look at V who was smiling softly towards him. “...he means the world to me... I wouldn’t forgive myself if I ever harmed him...”

“I wouldn’t forgive you either.” Mr Blake stated, causing Nero’s gut to clench. 

The older man nodded towards his son, asking if they would be leaving now and V stated that they were and that he just needed to go and pack before the older man dismissed him to do so. 

“Well!” Dante laughed, raisinghis whiskey glass to toast the room. “Glad that’s all sorted out!”

Mr Blake raised an eyebrow in Dante’s direction. “...is that MY whiskey, you’re drinking?”

“Lovely to meet you, I’ll be getting out your hair now!”

Nero face palmed as Dante quickly rushed past them both, shouting to Nero that he’d be waiting in the truck. 

Eventually, V came down from his room with nothing but a bag pack in his arms. Mr Blake stopped V just as he was leaving to say farewells before handing him a mobile phone. “Thought you should have your phone back...in case of emergencies.”

Frowning, V looked at the old Nokia his father had just handed him. “...this isn’t my phone.”

“I’m letting you have a week and a half with a boy you snogged in my swimming pool.” Mr Blake said bluntly. “I’m not going to give you your phone back as well.”

Gob smacked at his fathers bluntness, V could only nod in understanding. “Fair...” 

Sighing, Mr Blake gently (though slightly awkwardly) pulled V into a hug, both of them tensing at the unfamiliar contact. “Stay safe, ok...?”

“I will, father....”

“You’ll use your cane to walk won’t you?”

“I will, father...”

“And you won’t let that drunk cowboy drive you guys there will you?”

V laughed. “Nero’s driving, father...”

V’s father grunted in approval before he hesitantly patted V’s shoulder (physical touch wasn’t really his thing) and sent him on his way. 

Neither of them waved goodbye to each other, though Mr Blake and V did spare one last glance towards each other before V’s house vanished from view as Nero drove them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante’s just there watching this drama go down like: 030 *eats popcorn*


	12. Chapter 12

Nero shifted, arm having gone numb from V using his bicep as a pillow. Even though he was uncomfortably, he continued to allow V to nap on his aching arm, not having the heart to take it away from him. 

So instead, he wrapped his arm around V’s slim body and drew the other closer. He smiled as V made a small whine from being disturbed before finally settling back down into a deep sleep. 

Dante had forbidden the two from sleeping in the same bedroom, making Nero give up his bed for his boyfriend to sleep in whilst he took the sofa. He had attempted to sneak into his room that very night, certain that his uncle had long since hit the hay, only for Dante to catch him and scold him for “being a horny teenager”. When Nero had inquired why he wasn’t allowed to sleep in the same bed as his long term boyfriend (especially when Dante himself had a lady friend staying over in his room with him) his uncle had only shrugged and said “my house, my rules. Now you can sleep on the sofa or sleep in a cardboard box outside. Your choice.”

Nero chose the sofa.

During the daytime, V and Nero would hop into the laters truck and drive somewhere secluded to spend time together. Right now they were lying in the back of Nero’s truck, the sun beating down on their bodies as the lay besides each other. V was sleeping heavily, tired from having been fingered to ecstasy only an hour before. 

This had become their designated spot for their private time; in a corn field where they’d park their truck behind a few trees for shade and privacy (since the last time they had travelled out into the field they’d been caught by the farmer with their pants down).

Nero jumped when his phone suddenly went off, quickly digging it out his jeans to answer it before it disturbed V from his sleep. He answered without even looking at who it was, placing his hand over V’s exposed ear so he wouldn’t wake him. 

“Nero?”

His heart sank as soon as he recognised the voice as none other than his father, Vergil. He contemplated hanging up, but decided to at least see what the old man wanted as they hadn’t spoken since the day of the swimming pool incident. “Em...yea?”

Vergil was quiet for a moment and Nero again thought about just hanging up, really not wanting to deal with his fathers bullshit right now. 

“Mr Blake came into my office today...” Vergil said stiffly. “...so you and V are spending the week together?”

Nero swallowed thickly, cursing under his breath that he’d forgotten Vergil worked with V’s father. He considered lying though knew that Vergil would definitely believe Mr Blake over him any day. “We are....why do you ask?”

Another moments of silence and Nero felt his nerves set into the pit in his stomach. He spared a glance over towards V who was still sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by Nero’s talking. 

“...He said he found you a very respectable, polite, young man...” Vergil muttered. “... he’s glad Vitale is so comfortable with you and it’s clear you both care about each other very much.”

Stunned, Nero sat in silence for a moment or two, repeating what Vergil had just told him in his mind. Had V’s father really said that? And if so did that mean they had the man’s blessing? And what of Vergil? Would he be ok with them being a couple? 

“He explained that you two being in a relationship wont effect mine and Mr Blake’s work relationship.” Vergil continued. “...unless of course you hurt Vitale.” 

“I’m not going to hurt him.” Nero said sternly, without thinking. 

“I didn’t think you would.” Vergil stated. “I just... I want to tell you...since Mr Blake has given you both his blessing... that I too am giving you both my blessing...if you’ll except it that is.”

Nero bit his lip, his fathers words now ringing in his ears. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing; his father was giving him and V his blessing? Was Nero hallucinating from being out in the sun for too long? 

“Nero?” He heard his father say down the phone. 

Taking a deep breath Nero finally responded. “...thanks...dad.”

Vergil was silent again for a minute. “....just don’t take Dante to meet Mr Blake again, alright?” 

Nero laughed. “Ok Dad...”

Vergil hung up after that, not even saying goodbye. Though it didn’t matter. Looking down Nero stroked a few inky strands of hair from V’s forehead, leaning down to press a loving kiss to his head as his whispered gently words to him. “I love you V....”

“...’love you too.....” V mumbled against Nero’s chest, groggily. 

Smiling, Nero again gave him another kiss before settling down to nap besides his boyfriend. Pulling V on top of him, to not only free his arm, but to hold the other close as he closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful well earned nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniff* it’s a happy ending guyssssss DX   
So I think this AU is about done and sadly I’ve hit writers block with this couple and can’t seem to come up with any new ideas so I’m gonna take a break 😎 hope you enjoyed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching wayyyy too much Dance Moms because I have written V to be exactly like Maddie Ziegler in the early seasons XD I don’t know why but if V was a dancer and in Abby Lees studio, I bet he’d be top of the pyramid XD he just seems like such a perfectionist! The panic attack is actually based on the scene where Maddie forgets her solo, sadly though, V’s dad is less sympathetic than Abby was. XD  
(I have so many unfinished works but I can’t be bothered to finish them)


End file.
